Tocando el Cielo
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Amar verdaderamente no solo se demuestra en un acto de cuerpos unidos, vibrando al mismo compás en la plenitud de un momento sublime lleno de pasión y deseo. Amar verdaderamente, significa entregar el corazón sin reservas y tocar el cielo fundiendo dos almas en una sola más allá de lo eterno... Loki / Spiderman (Spiderfrost)


**Notas:** ¡Hello! Vengo a traerles otro Spiderfrost, con Loki de Tom Hiddleston y Peter Parker de Tom Holland :3  
Además, este fic lleva una dedicatoria muy especial para una querida amiga y mi partner de rol con quien no solo roleo Spiderfrost en sus muy variadas versiones, sino otras parejitas igualmente hermosas. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ale! w

Y bueno, esta historia es un OS (así que no pidan continuación xD), donde en un universo alterno Peter es hijo de Tony y Strange. Loki lleva un tiempo viviendo en la Torre con ellos, y por supuesto, tiene una relación amorosa con Peter, a pesar de que Tony no lo apruebe del todo y Thor intente en vano recuperar el amor de su hermanito. En este punto no me extiendo demasiado con el conflicto de un Thor celoso, solo es una escena donde Loki le hará ver que ya no tiene oportunidad uwu

Sin más que agregar, les invito a darse un tiempo para esta lectura, esperando sea de su agrado ;)

**Advertencias:** Romance, celos, más romance, lemon, pura cosa linda y sabrosa xD

Pensamientos y/o referencias entre comillas.

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics y Disney.

* * *

**Tocando el Cielo  
**

_Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, Nueva York..._

¡Por fin! De vuelta en casa luego de una semana ocupada con el seminario de ciencia y tecnología al que había asistido en Rhode Island. Mentiría si dijera que no fue un viaje provechoso, porque realmente lo fue, había tantas cosas novedosas e ideas ingeniosas de los exponentes que prácticamente parecía un niño deambulando a sus anchas en la dulcería más grande del mundo. Lo único que le hizo falta en esos días fue Loki.

Tenía todo planeado para llevárselo y esconderlo en el cuarto de hotel, pues se suponía que la reservación que hizo su padre, el multimillonario vengador Tony Stark, era para una sola persona, pero siendo Loki un hechicero genial podría mantenerse oculto sin problemas hasta su regreso cada día del seminario. Sin embargo, su novio también tenía asuntos que atender en Asgard junto con Thor.

En realidad, eso de que estuvieran juntos los dos no le agradaba del todo, a veces llegaba a pensar que Thor se las ingeniaba para separarlo de Loki y no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso sabiendo el pasado que ellos compartían, pero trataba de aferrarse a la confianza que le tenía al hechicero porque sabía que no lo traicionaría y su amor era verdadero.

Aun así, más le valía al Thor-pe Dios del Trueno mantenerse al margen y no intentar pasarse de listo, no querría conocer hasta dónde llegaba la ira de una araña por defender lo que era suyo. Un montón de rayitos y un martillo volador no serían suficientes para detenerlo.

La noche anterior a su regreso estuvo esperando saber del ojiverde, incluso poco antes de subirse al avión en la mañana esperaba que llegara un mensaje diciendo que lo vería en el aeropuerto, pero ese mensaje no llegó. Por lo que resignado abordó el vuelo hacia Nueva York, con la esperanza de que Loki se apareciera en el resto del día y le robara el aliento con los besos incontables que no se dieron por toda una semana.

El vuelo pasó tranquilo y rápido, aunque tuvo tiempo suficiente para tomar una siesta mientras escuchaba una selección de canciones que le alegraban los días. Y mientras dormitaba, en sus sueños vagos rememoraba esos momentos lindos y románticos junto a Loki. Cualquiera pensaría que un ser tan "frío" como el Dios del Engaño era incapaz de ser cálido y hasta romántico, pero lo cierto es que se llevarían una gran sorpresa, pues nunca había que juzgar un libro por su portada y Loki era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Peter se sentía el chico más afortunado del universo por ser quien lograra despertar en el hechicero esa llama que derretía cualquier vestigio de frialdad en la intimidad de un beso o una caricia, en la complicidad de una mirada o en una frase de amor dicha con palabras susurradas al oído, e incluso sin siquiera hablar. Cada día juntos era un regalo del destino que finalmente les había sonreído a los dos, por eso no importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Peter era el único capaz de ver a través de esa coraza, podía ver su corazón y la verdad que guardaba en su interior. Eso era suficiente para él.

Aunque con todo y el bello romance que vivían, sus encuentros íntimos todavía no cruzaban la línea de lo permitido. Si bien se conocían desde hacía poco más de ocho meses, cuando Loki llegó a la ciudad en calidad de refugiado político, llevaban tres meses en una relación oficial. Durante ese tiempo, los besos eran el plato fuerte y variado. Había desde besos castos, besos traviesos, besos provocadores y besos que simplemente deberían ser catalogados como una clase de acto sexual en toda la extensión de la palabra.

También las caricias eran parte del menú que compartían estando a solas. Sin embargo, cada vez que las manos de Loki tomaban el camino hacia lo prohibido, Peter se exaltaba y se ponía sumamente nervioso. Fantaseaba con ese momento especial cada noche, incluso en cada vez que el escenario parecía llevarlos a ese final, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de continuar. Sería su primera vez y no quería arruinar las cosas. Tal vez Loki lo viera tan inexperto, tan "niño", que terminaría por alejarse, o quizá algo pudiera salir mal y entonces…

Peter pensaba demasiado y todo terminaba por quedarse en un "pudo haber sucedido".

No quería que sus miedos le impidieran experimentar el amor completo con Loki. Hacerlo debía ser algo hermoso, un acto lleno de sentimientos compartidos que debía ser lo más maravilloso del mundo, y quería saber cómo era. Quería tocar las estrellas guiado por el hombre que amaba y al que quería a su lado por el resto de su vida. Muchos lo llamarían cursi. Vaya, hasta él mismo se lo decía, pero ese era el poder del amor, ¿o no?

.

La gente iba y venía por las calles de la Gran Manzana, pero de entre todos ellos un hombre alto y de apariencia elegante se destacaba. Llevaba un caminar tranquilo y armonioso que contrastaba con la prisa de la mayoría, casi podría decirse que él estaba en otro plano existencial donde el correr del tiempo era irrelevante. La expresión seria de su rostro le daba un toque prepotente, más ese detalle no parecía molestar a las mujeres, que al toparse de frente con un hombre tan atractivo no hacían más que mirarlo como si se tratase de un dios caminando entre los mortales… Qué irónico, si tan solo supieran que no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad.

A veces Loki se preguntaba cómo es que no podían reconocerlo. Diez años después de su ataque no eran tantos como para no recordarlo, pero todo indicaba que los humanos eran muy poco observadores, siempre estaban metidos en sus aparatos tecnológicos y viviendo la vida con prisa sin detenerse un momento a mirar de verdad lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Como fuera, ese no era su problema y le resultaba más conveniente que no sospecharan, así podía seguir viviendo entre ellos tan tranquilamente como si nada ocurriera.

Un par de cuadras más adelante se detuvo frente a una florería. Miró un momento el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, el vuelo de Peter aún estaba a media hora de llegar, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para retrasarse unos minutos. Al entrar a la florería se dedicó a buscar las flores perfectas, siendo abordado por el dueño que le mostró algunas opciones para un lindo ramo de bienvenida, pues Loki le comentó que recogería a su novio en el aeropuerto.

Después de pensarlo un poco se decidió por un ramo de flores rosas, pensando que aquel tono de color le daría un bello contraste al rostro sonrojado de Peter.

Pagó el ramo y salió de la florería con el mismo andar despreocupado, robando miradas que se enfocaban directamente en las flores esta vez. Se metió a un callejón y entre su caminar abrió un portal por el que atravesó para llegar en segundos muy cerca de la entrada al aeropuerto. En medio de la gente miró de nuevo su reloj, eran las dos de la tarde en punto, y sobre su cabeza un avión iba descendiendo en dirección a las pistas de aterrizaje. Sonrió de lado, sabiendo que en ese avión debía estar su amado chiquillo.

Esperaría afuera hasta verlo salir. Después de todo pasó un par de días sin avisarle que ya estaba de vuelta, pues quería sorprenderlo a su llegada, y la sorpresa incluía no darle las flores en persona. Buscó un cómplice entre las personas que iban pasando, pero un mensajero iba saliendo de un edificio que tenía detrás.

El mensajero estaba por subirse a su motocicleta, pero Loki lo detuvo para ofrecerle una muy buena propina a cambio de entregar el ramo. El sujeto aceptó, recibió el par de billetes junto con las flores y esperó a que le fuera indicado quién era la persona a la que debía entregarlas. Fue entonces cuando Peter salió por la puerta de cristal del aeropuerto. Loki envió al mensajero, quien se apresuró a llegar al castaño puesto que este parecía disponerse a tomar un taxi.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres Peter?

—¿Uhm? —el castaño se detuvo ante el llamado, quedando sorprendido y algo confuso, pues aquel sujeto desconocido le extendía un ramo de hermosas flores rosas. —Ahm… ¿Te conozco? —preguntó incierto, dudando en recibir el ramo.

—Te las envía alguien que está por allá. —el mensajero reveló y giró un poco para señalar a la distancia, antes de retirarse y dejar a Peter con las flores.

El castaño se quedó con la intriga marcada en su rostro, buscando con la mirada entre la gente al responsable de haberle hecho tan encantador detalle. Y ahí lo vio, a unos metros de distancia: alto, seguro y con una media sonrisa discretamente pintada en sus labios. La mente de Peter quedó en blanco y la emoción lo tenía un poco lento en sus reacciones, pues no se decidía si sonreír o mantener el porte para no dar de qué hablar si salía corriendo para colgarse del cuello de su novio y llenarle el rostro de besos.

Al final tomó control de sus emociones en explosión y se limitó a sonreír de modo alegre, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y caminaba con tranquilidad hacia Loki, llevando orgulloso ese ramo de flores que había sido elegido especialmente para él.

—Hola. —saludó el ojiverde, usando un tono galante para su chiquillo, quien sintió derretirse al escucharlo.

—No es que no me gusten las flores, y de hecho son muy hermosas, pero… Tengo novio, sabes. —fingió un sentido de lástima por el intento de conquista de aquel "desconocido".

—Oh, ¿en serio? Vaya… Pensé que ese tipo era un pobre cretino sin importancia. —le siguió el juego al chico, sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento por quedar como "el tercero en discordia".

—Pues sí es un cretino, y a veces un poco engreído, pero me importa mucho como para engañarlo con un sujeto tan confianzudo como tú… Aunque seas demasiado atractivo. —alzó ambas cejas y apretó los labios al echarle una mirada evaluadora de pies a cabeza.

—Nadie dijo que tenía que enterarse de nuestra pequeña aventura. Sería un secreto entre tú y yo. —insinuó en tono sugerente, al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura del castaño con su brazo derecho para atraerlo a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarlo con travesura en sus verdes ojos.

—Bueno… Esa podría ser la solución al problema. —el chico respondió en complicidad, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Loki con sus brazos y se alzaba de puntas en busca de un tierno beso fugaz. —Te extrañé mucho. —susurró ligeramente quejumbroso.

—Hmhm… También yo… Como no tienes idea. —esta vez Loki lo miró sin poses, reclamando otro beso un poco más largo, pero no dejando de ser inocente.

Peter no dudó en corresponder, sintiendo su corazón saltando de alegría por escuchar aquellas palabras. Tal vez fuera un exagerado, y tal vez fuera la adolescencia que le hacía dramatizar de más, pero en verdad necesitaba estar de nuevo junto a Loki para sentirse vivo. Aunque llegaba a preguntarse si eso que vivía no sería solo un sueño loco, de esos que se anhelan tanto que se vuelven realidad en la imaginación. Sin embargo, era el mismo Loki quien respondía sus preguntas con cada beso que le daba y cada mirada que le dedicaba… Era verdad, tan real como el aire que respiraba.

—Y… ¿Me llevarás a algún lado o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día? —Peter indagó con una curiosa expresión al separarse.

—De hecho, estaba pensando en ir a la Torre y aprovechar que ninguno de tus padres está en casa. —contestó con un toque pícaro, soltando un momento a su chiquillo para quitarle la mochila que llevaba al hombro y así cargarla él mismo.

—¿Ah sí? Casa sola, ¿eh? —añadió en complicidad, antes de ser tomado nuevamente de la cintura para caminar juntos por la banqueta. —No suena mal, aunque… Primero quisiera comer algo, estoy hambriento. La comida en los aviones sigue sin gustarme del todo. —arrugó los labios de modo inconforme.

—Entonces enviemos tus cosas y vayamos a ese lugar donde ofrecen churros de postre.

—¿Ya dije que te amo? —el castaño alzó la vista para mirar a su complaciente novio con ojos de cachorrito agradecido.

—Me parece que sí, pero no lo sentí tanto como ahora. —mencionó bromista, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Esperaron en la esquina hasta que el semáforo les permitió cruzar la avenida. Siguieron adelante una cuadra y se metieron a una calle solitaria, donde nuevamente Loki abrió un portal para que Peter entrara a dejar sus cosas a su habitación en la Torre. Después de eso, retomaron su camino hacia el café-restaurante que no quedaba muy alejado de su ubicación.

Al llegar, buscaron lugar junto a una de las ventanas, siendo abordados por una de las camareras que amablemente les ofreció el menú, del que Peter eligió pasta con pollo y crema de champiñones, chuleta de cerdo ahumada en salsa de ciruela, además de unos waffles de queso. Por su parte, Loki pidió espagueti con aderezo y chuleta de cerdo en salsa de manzana.

—¿Qué tal te fue en ese seminario? —Loki preguntó, y mientras eran preparados sus platillos podían ponerse al día.

—Bien, hubo muchas cosas interesantes. La mayoría se trataba de la ciencia aplicada para obtener energía libre de contaminantes. Tal vez seamos la especie "inteligente" en la Tierra, pero lo cierto es que estamos acabando con nuestro mundo a grandes pasos. El cambio climático se está volviendo un serio problema, y si no dejamos de contaminar, muy pronto la Tierra ya no será un bello planeta azul. —comentaba con gran elocuencia, haciendo énfasis en lo importante que era detener esa cuenta regresiva para salvar al mundo. —Lo gracioso es que, pese a todo, hay gente que cree que el cambio climático no existe y que es un invento de las altas esferas políticas, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Siempre habrá detractores en cualquier situación, especialmente si involucra intereses de personas a quienes les conviene que los demás crean lo contrario de lo que en realidad sucede. —y lo sabía por experiencia propia al haber sido un manipulador de primera.

—Exacto, y lo peor es que muchos se lo creen y no tienen esa conciencia de cuidar el medio ambiente. Este es el único mundo que tenemos, y si no lo cuidamos, en menos de cien años todo esto será historia. Nos volveremos el segundo Marte. —Peter soltó un suspiro pesaroso. Sonaba triste, y a veces tal vez exagerado, pero era lo cierto. La Tierra estaba destinada a su muerte si no se actuaba ya.

—Si me hubieran dejado gobernarlos, esto no estaría pasando. —Loki mencionó con fingido reproche, ganándose una mirada entrecerrada de Peter que le hizo sonreír bromista y dar una opinión más honesta. —Los humanos tienen una extraña tendencia suicida. Hablan de progreso y prosperidad, avance, dejar un mundo mejor a las nuevas generaciones, y lo que hacen para preservar su mundo es totalmente lo opuesto… Sin embargo, la Tierra aún tiene oportunidad con personas como tú que se preocupan por salvarla. Eso mantiene la esperanza de que el daño pueda revertirse a tiempo. Aunque… Tal nivel de deterioro puede atraer otros peligros de fuera.

Peter frunció el entrecejo con aquellas palabras, ¿peligros desde afuera?

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó, pero en ese momento la camarera llegó con sus platillos. Guardaron silencio y retomaron la charla en cuanto volvieran a quedar solos. —¿Qué hay allá afuera que pueda ser atraído por el estado en decadencia de la Tierra? —susurró para no llamar la atención, aunque nadie los observaba.

—Existen entidades cósmicas que pueden ver una oportunidad de "alimentarse" de un planeta moribundo o con grandes expectativas de una extinción a corto plazo, hablando en términos científicos. —respondió en el mismo secretismo. —Otros serían tentados a convertirse en una clase de exterminador, creyendo que su método genocida para mantener la vida en balance es la solución más adecuada. En cualquiera de esos escenarios, dudo mucho que logremos repeler una amenaza de proporciones apocalípticas.

—Lucharemos hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias. —fue la clara determinación de Peter ante un escenario tan grave, que esperaba jamás ocurriera. —Tal vez existan fuerzas mucho mayores que todos nosotros, pero las enfrentaremos con todo lo que tenemos.

En otro tiempo, a Loki le daría igual el destino de la Tierra. Jamás interferiría en caso de alguna amenaza, simplemente desaparecería y dejaría que sus defensores lucharan por su mundo, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a pelear junto a Peter si llegaba el momento en que la existencia humana corriera peligro.

—No se lo dejaremos fácil a nadie. —Loki respondió colocando una de sus manos sobre otra de Peter para apretarla suavemente. —Y si algo me queda claro de ustedes los humanos, es que son demasiado tercos como para bajar la cabeza y rendirse así nada más.

—Ese es nuestro encanto. —el castaño le guiñó un ojo, correspondiendo el apretón en su mano.

—Un encanto algo desesperante. —el hechicero contestó frunciendo su rostro en una expresión de desagrado, para luego alzar la mano de Peter y besar el dorso.

—¿Tratas de decir que mi encanto te desespera? ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Peter indagó burlón, comenzando a comer un bocado de su pasta.

—Es bueno… La mayoría de las veces. —Loki bebió un poco de agua antes de hacer lo propio con su platillo.

—Qué gracioso. Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo sobre ti. —el arácnido se rió por lo bajo, ganando una fingida mirada de reproche de su novio.

El tiempo pasó con tranquilidad entre charla variada, donde salió a relucir el tema de Asgard. La razón por la que Loki y Thor habían ido a ver a Odín, era porque el rey tuerto requería que lo acompañaran a una reunión en Vanaheim, el lugar de nacimiento y crianza de Frigga. El actual gobernante deseaba reforzar la relación amistosa y comercial entre ambas regiones, así que la invitación fue extendida para recibir tanto a Odín como a sus hijos. Sí, Loki también fue invitado.

No era un secreto para nadie el que Loki le dio la espalda a Asgard y a su familia, y que vagó por el universo buscando alianzas para invadir Midgard. Sin embargo, el hechicero jamás atentó contra Vanaheim. Además, Frigga lo quiso como si lo hubiera llevado en su vientre. Por lo tanto, era su derecho real tener un lugar en la mesa de los vanir.

Durante la reunión, también se buscaban alianzas mediante matrimonios arreglados que el gobernante de Vanaheim ya tenía previstos. El primero en negarse fue Loki al exponer que ya tenía un compromiso que no rompería por nada, pero a cambio, ofrecía su lealtad y apoyo incondicional cuando fuera necesario, pues Frigga fue y siempre seguiría siendo su madre. Por tal razón, velaría por su tierra del mismo modo en que ella veló por él.

El único disponible para un compromiso era Thor. Odín estaba de acuerdo en que su primogénito se enlazara con la doncella elegida, ya que al parecer sus intentos para que Sif terminara siendo su esposa no rendían frutos y no se veía mucha esperanza en que ocurriera un milagro en el futuro. Solo había un problema, y es que la única persona con la que Thor quería comprometerse y tener un futuro juntos acababa de rechazar una alianza entre pueblos por honrar su relación con un chico midgardiano.

Claramente, el mayor de los hijos de Odín declinó el compromiso que le era ofrecido, argumentando que su deber estaba en ayudar a mantener la paz, tanto en Asgard como en Midgard y los demás mundos, haciendo una labor de protector. Por lo tanto, no estaba preparado para una vida de matrimonio.

Al final de aquel concilio ningún compromiso se pactaría, pero eso no impidió que los acuerdos entre Asgard y Vanaheim se firmaran en medio de una ostentosa celebración, donde el banquete fue amenizado por música y danza festiva.

—Y… Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo era mi rival? —Peter preguntó mientras sumergía una parte del churro azucarado en su taza de chocolate, fingiendo que no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que su novio estuvo en la mira de un matrimonio arreglado.

—Debo admitir que tenía un atractivo interesante. Las mujeres vanir poseen una belleza única, es casi como si hubieran sido creadas por el mismo sol. —iba diciendo Loki con total intención de provocar celos en su chiquillo, quien hacía caras que evidenciaban algo de molestia disfrazada de indiferencia.

—Hmm… Vaya… Suena a que la tentación fue demasiado grande. —de nuevo sumergió el trozo de churro que le quedaba entre los dedos, hasta hacer que le salieran burbujas, imaginando que era la mujer vanir.

—Oh sí, lo fue. —tomó un sorbo de su taza de chocolate disimulando una sonrisa burlona. Ya había terminado con su porción de churros. —Diría que el nivel de tentación fue equiparable con el del Tesseracto. —mencionó presuntuoso viendo alzar las cejas de su novio.

—Wow, eso es importante. —Peter contestó ligeramente fastidioso, pero justo cuando se iba a comer el trozo de churro, Loki le atrapó la muñeca para acercarse y comerlo él, asegurándose de chupar en el camino los dedos de su chiquillo molesto. El castaño solo entrecerró los ojos, como advirtiéndole que pagaría su atrevimiento. —¿Por qué no aceptaste? Tal vez ella tenía un Tesseracto mucho más "poderoso" que ofrecerte. —lanzó en tono indignado, retiró su mano y chupó el sobrante de azúcar en los dedos que habían sido levemente limpiados por la boca de su novio, para después beberse el resto de su chocolate como si se tratara de un tarro de cerveza, provocando gracia en el hechicero.

—Lo pensé, créeme que fue una muy difícil decisión, pero me dije: ¿Vale la pena cambiar lo que me da la fuerza para despertar todos los días, por un vano deseo que se apagará en unas cuantas semanas? —terminó la frase mirando con sinceridad al castaño, quien había dejado la taza vacía para ver seriamente a su novio.

Por supuesto que Loki no había pensado ni un solo instante en romper con Peter para casarse con una chica que ni siquiera conocía, por muy bella que fuera. No dudó en ningún momento, lo amaba tanto que, literalmente, daría su vida por él.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Peter parecía inconforme, no porque dudara del amor de Loki, sino porque dudaba de ser digno de que lo eligiera a él, un chico mortal al que una araña radioactiva mordió e hizo posible que adquiriera habilidades asombrosas, separándolo de las personas "normales" y ordinarias. Que Loki lo escogiera entre tantos y tantas que podrían ser una mejor opción para alguien como un dios y hechicero de gran poder, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar, pero…

Tal vez con el paso del tiempo ese sueño acabaría y al despertar Loki se daría cuenta que no estaba a la altura como creía. Y si fuera de ese modo no lo culparía. De hecho, le daría toda la razón del mundo si algún día quisiera dejarlo.

Como si el hechicero leyera la mente de Peter, tomó sus manos y se inclinó hacia delante. Lo besó despacio, saboreando algunos restos de azúcar que se encontraban esparcidos por la superficie de sus labios, siendo correspondido con algo de incertidumbre. Esperó unos instantes más antes de separarse en medio de un leve chasquido, rozando suavemente la punta de su nariz con la del castaño.

—Nunca podría cambiarte. —susurró mirándolo a los ojos. —Te amo más que a nada, Peter. Jamás pensaría en vivir mi vida con otra persona que no fueras tu… Lo juro por lo más sagrado que tuve y que tengo ahora.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Peter sintiera un vuelco en el corazón, despejando cualquier inseguridad que pudiera atormentarle. Relajó su mirada, tornándose cálida y agradecida, y sin dudar se acercó por otro beso, uno apretado en el que viajaba un "Gracias por elegirme a mí".

—Te amo, Loki… —declaró al separarse y mirarlo con aire renovado. —No me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Después de que papá Tony me hiciera una armadura.

—Hmhmhm, bueno… Creo que puedo con eso. —respondió con una sonrisa bromista, para después besar el dorso de las manos de Peter.

Quién lo diría, el Dios del Engaño enamorado hasta la médula por un chico de la Tierra. Pero no era cualquier chico, más allá de sus habilidades como superhéroe, Peter Parker tenía la capacidad de sanar el corazón de las personas, incluso el de un sujeto que por mucho tiempo creyó jamás podría volver a unir las piezas. Y Peter nos solo las unió, sino que las reforzó con su afecto sincero, con su ternura y esa forma de hacerlo sentir importante, especial… Feliz.

Peter era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a empezar y hacerlo del modo correcto, porque para Loki, ese chiquillo significaba abrir los brazos al universo y recibir todo lo que le había sido negado por años. Y por supuesto, no podía ser diferente para el castaño, él creía firmemente que Loki fue la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos del destino y al modo tan gris en que veía la vida. Uno era el complemento perfecto del otro, el balance entre la ingenuidad y la astucia, la fuerza en momentos de debilidad y la calma entre la tempestad.

Juntos eran más fuertes que nunca, y nada ni nadie lograría romper el hilo del destino con el que estaban unidos por toda la eternidad.

.

_Torre Stark, cerca de las 5:00 p.m._

I. A. [Bienvenido a casa, Peter]

—Hola, Viernes. Que gusto escucharte. —el arácnido contestó al entrar a la sala común junto con el ojiverde y ser recibido por la I. A. de Tony. —¿Y mis papás?

I. A. [Creo que el Dr. Strange y el Sr. Stark se dieron una escapada a comer a Florencia]

—¿Y te dijeron a qué hora regresarían? —esta vez Loki preguntó, sentándose en el sillón con Peter a su lado buscando acurrucarse bajo su brazo izquierdo.

I. A. [No lo mencionaron. Solo dijeron que podrían o no volver hoy]

—Yo digo que… Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo. —Loki susurró en tono sugerente al oído de su novio, quien rió divertido por la propuesta indecorosa.

—Gracias, Viernes. Supongo que puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre.

I. A. [Gracias, pequeño jefe]

—¿Qué? ¿Pequeño jefe? ¿De dónde salió eso? —Peter puso cara de graciosa confusión ante la inesperada referencia.

—Algo me dice que fue obra de Tony. —pese a su respuesta tranquila, el hechicero estaba ocupado en repartir besos al cuello de Peter, siguiendo un camino en ascenso hasta llegar por detrás de la oreja, mientras dirigía su mano derecha sobre el muslo del castaño a su alcance.

—Suena extraño. —Peter contestó entre una breve risilla al sentir cosquillas. —Pero me gusta. —añadió junto con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos para percibir mejor aquellas gratas sensaciones que Loki le provocaba.

—Te queda a la perfección. —susurró contra su oído mientras colaba su mano bajo la camiseta de Peter para ir rodeando su cintura, al tiempo que con su boca buscaba sus rosados labios.

—Loki… —el chico pronunció el nombre de su novio antes de seguir hablando por medio de besos que robaban el aliento.

Peter rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Loki, atrayéndolo para reducir lo más posible la distancia, dejándose seducir por esos labios expertos y esa lengua que buscaba enredarse con la suya como si fuera una serpiente enroscándose en torno a su presa.

El calor comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y el deseo aumentaba entre más tiempo se complacían de ese modo, tentando a la pasión en cada aliento compartido y roce de sus labios, en el modo en que la mano de Loki se deslizaba sobre la cintura de Peter, dejando un placentero ardor a su paso por sobre la piel.

Ambos necesitaban sentirse nuevamente cerca, reforzar esa pertenencia y esos lazos de amor para que no menguaran su tensión. Misma tensión que ya comenzaba a nublarles los sentidos.

—¿Pensaste en mí? —Loki siseó al separarse mínimamente por falta de aire.

—Mucho… Cada noche… —Peter contestó en un quedo jadeo, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de seguir besando al hechicero hasta que sus labios terminaran tan secos como un desierto. —¿Y tú?... ¿Pensaste en mí? —se acercó nuevamente reclamando un par de besos tentadores, de esos que apenas rozaban la piel para incitar al otro a responder.

—Hmm… Tanto que perdí la cuenta. —confesó dándole a Peter lo que buscaba pues era lo mismo que quería. Sin embargo, aventuró su mano a tocar un poco más de piel.

—Jeje… ¿E-En serio?... Y yo que creí… Que eras bueno para las cuentas… —se burló un poco, pero la mano de Loki llevando una trayectoria sobre su abdomen y pecho le hizo suspirar con profunda ansiedad.

—Lo soy… Solo finjo que no cuando me conviene. —el modo cínico en que Loki respondió contrastaba con la mirada penetrante con que veía las reacciones del castaño, que ya mostraba también un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No me digas… Nunca me pasó por la cabeza… —la respuesta de Peter ya no tenía ese toque burlón, ahora sonaba acalorado y de cierto modo extasiado al ver esa mirada esmeralda que parecía comérselo entero.

—Hmhm… Mmm… Tú ingenuidad me provoca demasiado… —desvió su rostro hacia el cuello de Peter donde rozó su piel en ascenso con la punta de su nariz, bajando de nuevo su mano por el frente de su tórax mientras le susurraba al oído. —Tanto que no puedo controlar mis acciones.

El castaño se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Su corazón latía como loco y su ansiedad estaba por las nubes, sin mencionar que su "amiguito" allá abajo estaba punzando bajo el pantalón. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro cuando Loki empezara a lamer y succionar su cuello… El momento era perfecto, sus padres no estaban y tal vez los vería hasta después de algunas horas más, incluso podría ser que regresaran hasta el día siguiente. ¿Por qué no?

—Cielos, Loki… —gimió derritiéndose placenteramente, notando que el hechicero colocaba su mano sobre su entrepierna abultada para frotar suavemente y sin prisa.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —dijo contra la piel enrojecida que lamió en círculos, dirigiéndose luego a mordisquear el lóbulo del oído.

¿Detenerse? Peter lo consideró en un breve momento de cordura, la poca que Loki no le había quitado aún. Si comenzaban tendrían que terminar, y seguramente lo iba a disfrutar como nunca, pero… ¿Estaba listo? Además, ¡¿qué tal si sus padres llegaban en ese momento y los encontraban en la sala?! Bueno, podrían irse a la habitación de Loki o la suya, ¡problema resuelto!

—Yo… Yo quiero… Mnh… —entre jadeos pensaba dar su respuesta, la respuesta del año, misma que muy posiblemente Loki estaba esperando. —No… —"No te detengas, por favor", y es que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Dejarlo continuar sería la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar. —Aún no… —al final colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Loki, deteniendo así el que su novio terminara de zafarle el cinturón. —Lo siento, yo… No es que no quiera, sabes que te amo y quiero hacerlo contigo, de verdad, no hay otra cosa que quiera más, pero es que…

—Shhh… —Loki le puso un dedo sobre los labios al ver que se aceleraba dando sus razones para detenerse. —Está bien… No tiene que ser hoy, y no tienes que sentirte mal por eso.

—Sí, pero… Sé que tú quieres, y… Acabo de… ¡Agh! —exhaló frustrado, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, quedando con la mirada afligida clavada en el techo. —Es como si te diera un puñetazo en la cara. En serio… No sé por qué sigues conmigo.

—Sigo contigo porque te amo, Peter. —Loki respondió con un leve tono de seriedad, pero sin llegar a ser severo. —Mírame. —le pidió y el castaño volvió a fijar su mirada sobre él. —No se trata solo de lo que yo quiera. Admito que lo deseo. Quiero que seas mío en todas las formas posibles, pero no voy a presionarte. —le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para recargar su frente contra la del arácnido. —Quiero que lo sientas en tu corazón. Y cuando estés listo podremos continuar, ¿sí?

—¿De verdad no estás enojado? —Peter cuestionó con algo de pesar.

—Hm… No mucho. —la respuesta de Loki en ese tono despreocupado tranquilizó en algo al angustiado castaño, quien le echó los brazos al cuello buscando un abrazo reconfortante que recibió al instante.

—Creo que iré a tomar un baño de agua fría. —reveló con una risilla escondida, provocando que el hechicero suspirara y se acordara de su propio "gran problemilla" que debía resolver por su cuenta.

—Te acompañaría, pero no sería una buena idea.

—Nop, no lo sería. Además, tú tienes una ventaja: te puedes enfriar de modo natural. —mencionó al separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de escapar de los brazos de Loki para ir al baño de su habitación.

—Puedo enfriarte si quieres. —añadió en tono juguetón haciendo negar al castaño que se perdía por el pasillo.

—Mejor del modo normal. Pero gracias por ofrecerte, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima.

Loki se quedó tendido en el sofá con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que su temperatura corporal descendía y se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad, incluso liberó un quedo gruñido, pero poco a poco la hinchazón de su miembro fue cediendo hasta desaparecer. Fue entonces que decidió tomar un baño también, así que se levantó y dirigió a su propia habitación.

Horas después de haber visto un par de películas, Peter y Loki se retiraron a descansar al cuarto del ojiverde, aprovechando que Tony y Stephen no habían llegado de su escape romántico.

Peter despertó en la madrugada. Loki le abrazaba por la espalda, y a diferencia suya, su amado hechicero dormía plácidamente y sin sobresaltos. El castaño había tenido un sueño de esos que le subían la temperatura, donde se veía con Loki haciendo el amor. Ya había soñado varias veces lo mismo y cada vez las ganas de hacerlo eran más grandes.

De verdad le sorprendía que Loki fuera tan paciente y comprensivo y no se fuera a buscar lo que quería en otros brazos. Pero… ¿Seguiría siendo así por más tiempo?

Soltó un suspiro cansino, percibiendo la forma tan segura en que su novio le abrazaba, casi como si fuera su peluche favorito y no quisiera que se cayera de la cama. Pensar en una referencia así le dio gracia, pero al mismo tiempo le dio confianza de saber que le quería cerca, incluso estando dormido. Aun así, no quería cansarlo con su indecisión.

Claro que una relación exitosa no tenía que basarse puramente en el sexo, pues entonces no sería el amor lo que hiciera que funcionara, pero la intimidad de una pareja era parte de todo el conjunto de cosas que forjaban una relación fuerte y sólida.

En serio quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, había otro "pero", y es que no quería estar pensando en que alguno de sus padres, por azares de un mal destino, los encontrasen en plena demostración de afecto. No podría concentrarse en lo que debía y estaba seguro que eso terminaría siendo un fracaso vergonzoso.

Por lo tanto, necesitaban un lugar para ellos dos. ¿Un hotel? Eso no sonaba muy romántico para él. Por supuesto que muchas parejas tenían su primera vez en un hotel, y para muchas habría sido la mejor experiencia del mundo, pero Peter quería que fuera algo más especial. Jamás había estado con nadie de ese modo, así que no podían culparlo por desear que fuera perfecto.

Para empezar, lo ideal era buscar un departamento. Lo segundo era obtener el dinero para comprarlo, y aunque tenía un fondo de ahorro del que podía disponer, era Tony quien daba el visto bueno mientras no tuviera la mayoría de edad. Ese sería un problema, porque no podía simplemente llegar y decirle: "¡Hey, pá! ¿Puedo comprar un departamento para tener relaciones con Loki sin que nos interrumpan?". No, definitivamente no sería la mejor forma de conseguir el dinero que necesitaba.

La otra opción era tomar el dinero, comprar el departamento y preocuparse después por darle una explicación a Tony.

Alzó la mirada hacia el buró para alcanzar a ver la hora en el reloj digital de números verdes. Faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la madrugada, tenía que levantarse poco antes de las seis para volver a su habitación y arreglarse para la escuela. No debía presionarse, de lo contrario todo su plan podría no salir como deseaba y se frustraría de más. Lo mejor era cerrar los ojos y dormir, ya se le ocurriría algo para justificar el dinero. Además, primero tenía que encontrar el departamento y eso tal vez llevaría un poco de tiempo.

Decidido, Peter se giró despacio entre los brazos de su novio para acurrucarse en su regazo, dejando que su calidez le cobijara y le brindara sueños hermosos donde estuvieran los dos, mientras que, de modo inconsciente, Loki lo abrazó más hacia su cuerpo al sentir movimiento en la cama.

Cualquiera que los viera así pensaría que era imposible. ¿Un humano había domado al temperamental y traicionero Dios del Engaño? Eso debía ser un truco… Sin embargo, no lo era. Peter era aquello que Loki necesitaba para encontrar finalmente una paz interior que jamás tuvo antes, era su propio bálsamo de calma, el balance que ordenaba su vida dispersa. Con qué derecho se atrevían a juzgarlos, si era el mismo destino quien escribió que debían encontrarse.

Pero todo lo que dijeran de ellos simplemente no les importaba, se conocían perfectamente pese a que había quienes dudaban de que esa relación fuera verdadera. Y mientras supieran en sus corazones que no estaban equivocados al amarse, los señalamientos de otros salían sobrando.

.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo una actitud inusualmente hiperactiva en Peter. Por lo general, se comportaba así cuando sabía que algo muy bueno podría suceder en su vida, o había ocurrido ya. Tal comportamiento no pasó inadvertido por Tony, Stephen y Loki. Los cuatro solían desayunar juntos, después de que Peter hizo posible que Tony y Loki se soportaran en la mesa sin tener que amenazarse mutuamente.

—Hoy te ves con mucha energía, Peter. ¿Algo bueno que contar? —Sephen se aventuró a preguntar, echando una mirada curiosa al castaño antes de beber de su taza de té.

—Mnop… Todo está como de costumbre. —fue la respuesta despreocupada del chico, pero una escondida sonrisa en medio de aquella expresión dejó intrigado al trío de adultos.

—Tal vez conoció a ALGUIEN atractivo en el seminario, posiblemente de su edad. Se hicieron amigos e intercambiaron números, y de seguro esta mañana le envió un lindo mensaje de buenos días. —Tony no perdió la oportunidad de picar el orgullo de Loki, fingiendo inocencia al hablar mientras se preparaba un pan tostado con mermelada de arándano.

—O tal vez solo se haya dado cuenta de que tu opinión no interesa en lo absoluto. —por supuesto que Loki no se inmutó ante la indirecta y se la regresó con lujo de cinismo, llevándose un bocado de omelette a la boca.

—Oigan, oigan. Tranquilos chicos, es muy temprano para que empiecen a pelear. —Peter se metió para detener el posible pleito mañanero. No quería que arruinaran su buen humor con una discusión sin sentido. —No se trata de eso, pá… —habló dirigiéndose a Tony, al tiempo que tomaba una rebanada de pan tostado para embarrarle mermelada de fresa que era su favorita.

—Digamos que… Siento que será un buen día, ¿no les pasa? —hizo una pausa para morder su pan, echando un vistazo a los tres hombres de su vida, aunque Loki le miró con una pregunta silenciosa que ignoró campalmente. —A veces… Solo se despiertan con esa sensación, como si una explosión de buena vibra cósmica los impactara… Es normal.

Los tres adultos se miraron entre sí todavía confundidos, ¿qué le había picado a Peter? ¿Un teletubbie kawaii de la positividad?

—Tienes razón, Peter. A veces pasa… Sobre todo si hay amor en tu vida. —Stephen mencionó al parecerle lógico su argumento, haciendo de cuenta que no sentía la mirada acusadora de Tony.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Peter acompañó su respuesta buscando a Loki con la mirada para guiñarle un ojo.

Cabía mencionar que Loki se sentía bastante confundido y fuera del juego. Era claro para él que Peter se traía algo entre manos, pero qué. Además, no parecía querer soltar la lengua ni siquiera un poco de lo que fuera que planeaba.

—Bueno, ya qué… Hubiera sido lindo que conocieras a alguien más digno. Solo digo. —Tony volvió a dar su muy humilde, y "libre de indirectas", opinión para seguir con sus alimentos, provocando que el novio de su único hijo rodara los ojos pidiendo paciencia al espíritu de su madre.

—Pues, aunque no lo creas, pá… Loki es más que digno, y me encantaría que pudieras entenderlo. —Peter aseguró sin dudar, apresurándose a terminar su desayuno. Se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde, pero al menos ya tenía puesto el traje de Spiderman.

Un par de minutos después, Peter se levantó de la mesa, llevó su plato y demás utensilios al fregadero y regresó para despedirse de los tres con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque a Loki le dijo un "Te amo" como complemento del beso.

Entonces cargó con su mochila, se puso la máscara y saltó desde la plataforma del Quinjet para empezar su recorrido diario antes de llegar a la escuela. Sin embargo, esta vez el objetivo principal no era buscar delincuentes sino un departamento, pero si en el camino se topaba con los malhechores queriendo hacer de las suyas tendría que ponerlos en su lugar.

Por fortuna, la delincuencia parecía no haber madrugado ese día, pero no encontraba un edificio que le agradara, sin contar que era más preferible si tuvieran letreros de venta o renta de pisos. Dio un par de vueltas más por la manzana sin tener éxito. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, notando que si quería llegar a tiempo a la primera clase debía irse ya y dejar la búsqueda para después.

Un poco decepcionado tomó impulso para dar una vuelta en U, pero justamente se dio cuenta de un edificio nuevo no muy alto. Entonces regresó y aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio al frente del que vio. Contó diez niveles, tenía buen aspecto y había un gran letrero que decía "¿Buscas un departamento con buena ubicación y a buen precio? ¡No lo pienses más! ¡Acércate a nuestro agente de ventas y escoge el departamento de tus sueños!". Eso ya sonaba igual que un mensaje subliminal.

Picado por la curiosidad, y un buen presentimiento, bajó al interior de un callejón para cambiarse y poder preguntar directamente lo que necesitaba para comprar uno de los departamentos.

—¿Hola? ¿Buenos días? —llamó parado en la entrada y esperó que el vendedor se apareciera. El sujeto no tardó en salir de uno de los departamentos de la planta baja, iba acompañado de un hombre de traje que con un apretón de manos se despidió.

—¡Hola, bienvenido! —el vendedor se acercó a Peter con la mano extendida y una actitud amigable. —¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hola. —correspondió con una sonrisa y estrechó su mano. —Pues, estoy buscando un departamento. Curiosamente iba pasando por aquí de camino a la escuela y… —obvió con un ademán haber visto el edificio, como si hubiera sido una respuesta universal a su búsqueda.

—Ya veo… ¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo? —el vendedor preguntó un tanto suspicaz.

—Diecisiete. Pero ya sabe cómo somos los jóvenes de ahora, llega un momento en que queremos independizarnos, y pues… Veo que la ubicación del edificio está muy bien. Creo que podría ser lo que necesito. —explicó lo más claro posible al ver que el hombre había puesto una expresión ligeramente dudosa con respecto a su edad.

El vendedor lo consideró un momento, pero el chico le daba buena pinta. Además, era el primer cliente del día, el otro sujeto con el que estaba antes era el Ingeniero.

—Bien, ¿qué departamento te interesa? ¿Planta baja, más arriba, último piso? Puedes elegir el que quieras, no se ha vendido ninguno todavía. —ofreció de modo amable.

—Me gustaría el último piso. —más aliviado respondió con ánimo.

—De acuerdo. Te lo mostraré, acompáñame. —el agente de ventas indicó a Peter que lo siguiera hacia el elevador, y mientras subían, el sujeto le iba comentando todo lo que el edificio tenía, con qué materiales había sido construido, lo práctico de su ubicación, así como los beneficios de pagar con tarjeta de crédito y lo que cubría el seguro, en el cual ya iba incluido el daño por invasiones alienígenas.

Al llegar al décimo piso, el hombre abrió la puerta del departamento por el que entraba la luz del sol a través de las ventanas sin cortinas, iluminando la amplitud del lugar sin amueblar. Peter entró, observó con mirada analizadora, y algo ilusionada, imaginando dónde pondría las cosas con que pensaba darle vida a su nidito de amor.

El vendedor hizo lo propio detallando cada parte, dando consejos de cómo podría quedar distribuido y demás. Le mostró la cocina, haciendo notar que tenía suficiente espacio para acomodar la estufa, alacena y un refrigerador, entre algunas otras cosas que pudiera necesitar.

Lo siguiente que el hombre le mostró fue la habitación. De inmediato, el arácnido se imaginó la cama, el armario, un sofá, escritorio, tal vez un librero, y afuera en la terraza un par de esas sillas de rejas tipo playa para los días calurosos o para salir a tomarse un café por la mañana en fin de semana. Dentro de la habitación también se encontraba el baño con su regadera y una tina aparte.

¿Estaría precipitándose al querer comprar ese departamento sin haber visto otras opciones? Posiblemente, pero su corazonada era tan certera que tal vez debería hacerle caso.

Mientras consideraba el hecho de hacer un par de rondines más, al menos, para buscar otros departamentos, llegó un mensaje de Loki a su celular en el que le deseaba un buen día y le decía que lo amaba. Aunque también le dejó saber que su comportamiento matutino lo había dejado muy intrigado y esperaba que después pudiera despejar su inquietud, acerca de ese espontáneo subidón de "buena vibra cósmica".

Una sonrisa divertida curvó los labios de Peter mientras le respondía deseando lo mismo para él, y que lo de su buena vibra cósmica se debía al amor, porque con amor en la vida todo siempre era mucho mejor. Finalizó con un "TE AMO" adornado con corazones y besos, antes de volver a su charla con el vendedor. Sin embargo, Peter no compró el departamento… Aún.

El castaño estaba interesado, pero quería ver un par de opciones más, por lo que el hombre le dio una tarjeta con su número para que lo contactara, en caso de que su elección fuera comprar el departamento con él. Además, por haber sido su primer cliente, y caerle bien, apartaría el departamento por una semana. Con ese beneficio el castaño se fue más animado, pues podría buscar otras opciones y comparar, aunque algo le decía que se decidiera por ese.

Mientras tanto, Loki ayudaba a Stephen Strange en el Sanctorum. Al ser ambos un par de hechiceros talentosos, Stephen vio en el ojiverde la oportunidad de intercambiar conocimiento valioso que sirviera para crear técnicas de protección y defensa mucho más eficaces con qué hacer frente a futuras amenazas.

Por supuesto que Loki prefería trabajar junto al Hechicero Supremo que con Tony, así también retroalimentaba sus propios conocimientos con los de Strange, quien un poco renuente al principio comenzó a mostrarle algunos de los libros de artes avanzadas escritos por Ancestral.

Ese día trabajaban en una clase de hechizo combinado, usando sellos místicos y piedras norn. El poder de aquellas piedras se potencializaba al ser manipuladas por extraordinarios hechiceros, y si a eso le era sumado el poder de técnicas milenarias, el resultado no sería menor a lo esperado.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo va todo entre tú y Peter? —Strange preguntó mientras movía sus manos para crear un sello que fue colocando despacio sobre las piedras que se iluminaron en tonalidad verde.

—¿Acaso no se nota? —Loki respondió entre que manipulaba la energía de las piedras, buscando una reacción con el sello.

—Sí, pero lo de esta mañana fue extraño... Pensé que tal vez había ALGO que quisieran compartir. —reveló esa curiosidad que su hijo le hubo dejado, echando un vistazo fugaz a Loki para ver si había alguna señal en su expresión que delatara una razón, pero no encontró más que pura concentración.

—Aún no tenemos planeado huir para casarnos, si es tu curiosidad. —contestó con una sonrisa ladina sin apartar la atención del proceso frente a ellos. —También me pregunté lo que podía estar pasando, pero… Peter es así... La capacidad que tiene para regenerar su optimismo de un momento a otro es extraordinaria. Eso es parte de lo que hace de él un chico excepcional y un héroe sin igual, ¿no lo crees?

—Wow, me dejas sin palabras. Nunca imaginé escucharte decir ese tipo de cosas sobre Peter… O alguien. Parece que no eres tan malo ni frío, después de todo. —Strange imitó la sonrisa de lado que aún mostraba el ojiverde.

—Todo depende siempre del cristal con que se mire. —Loki respondió al tiempo que aumentaba ligeramente el poder de las piedras norn, creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de la mesa donde trabajaban. —Y ya que estamos conversando civilizadamente, puedo asegurarte que Peter logró exorcizar mis demonios del modo más inesperado que pudo pasar… Haría cualquier cosa por él.

La seguridad con que Loki hablaba llamó la atención de Stephen. Al Hechicero Supremo le parecía que decía la verdad, Loki había cambiado tan radicalmente que a veces era como si viera a una persona distinta en su interior. Y bueno, es que así era. Solo que a veces era un poco imposible de creer que alguien como él pudiera redimirse en verdad y ser un aliado en lugar de un enemigo. Además, al ver a Peter tan feliz a su lado tenía que admitir que iba en serio ese cambio.

Tony era el más renuente, y no porque no se diera cuenta, era porque notaba la gran felicidad en su hijo que le daba miedo verlo devastado algún día si Loki volviera a sus antiguos modos. No quería verlo triste, aislado y hundido en una profunda depresión al sentirse usado y engañado por un tipo que jamás dejó de ser quien era. Le tomaría tiempo, pero si en realidad Loki demostraba ser digno de su hijo, no tendría de otra que darles su bendición, tal y como se lo prometió a Peter. Pero por el momento, su "yerno incómodo" seguía estando a prueba.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —Strange añadió, al momento de hacer que el poder del sello se fusionara con el poder de las piedras. —Peter es un chico muy especial. Cuento con que seguirás haciéndolo feliz como hasta ahora. Pero… Si se te ocurre la grandiosa idea de romper su corazón, puedes estar seguro que voy a regresarte lo mismo multiplicado por cada año de vida que tengas, más los intereses.

—Hmhm… Eso suena justo. —Loki respondió con calma y una liviana risa despreocupada. Era bueno saber que tanto Strange como Tony deseaban lo mejor para Peter, igual que era bueno saber que al menos uno de los dos era más accesible. Tal vez se debiera en parte a que entre hechiceros podían entenderse mejor.

.

Cuando Peter llegó a la escuela era demasiado tarde para entrar a la primera clase, así que decidió esperar en la biblioteca mientras buscaba departamentos por internet. Anotó algunas direcciones, incluso se puso en contacto con los agentes de ventas enviando correos electrónicos, así reduciría las opciones y no gastaría tiempo en vano.

Al pasar la hora se dirigió a su siguiente clase, encontrando a Ned esperando en el pasillo para entrar juntos al salón.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste contratiempos en el camino? —Ned indagó mientras hacían su típico saludo de amistad.

—No, precisamente. —Peter contestó tranquilamente, y al terminar con el saludo entraron al salón en busca de sus asientos en la parte trasera de las últimas dos filas. —Lo que pasa es que… Estoy buscando un departamento. —se lo dijo en secreto, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

—¿Un departamento? —el chico repitió en el mismo tono bajo, poniendo cara de suma extrañeza. —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas con tus padres?

—No, no es eso… Lo que pasa es… —justo en ese momento el profesor de Historia entró al salón, por lo que ya no podrían seguir con su plática sin ganarse un regaño por estar hablando en clase. —Mejor te lo cuento en el almuerzo.

—De acuerdo. Pero todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Ned. Todo está perfecto, no te preocupes. —Peter tranquilizó a su amigo con una sonrisa y dejaron el chisme para un momento más oportuno. Mientras tanto, debían poner toda su atención en la historia de la antigua Roma.

_Cafetería escolar, unas horas después..._

—Entonces, ¿por qué buscas un departamento? —con más libertad, Ned preguntó nuevamente a su amigo. Ambos iban hacia su habitual mesa solitaria con charolas en mano llevando su almuerzo.

—Ah, pues es que… El ambiente sigue un poco denso entre papá Tony y Loki, y se me ocurrió que podríamos tener un espacio para nosotros dos. —Peter comentó al dejar su charola en la mesa para quitarse la mochila y sentarse en la banca.

—Vaya, pensé que a estas alturas tus padres ya se habían hecho a la idea. —el chico regordete imitó a su amigo quitándose la mochila para sentarse y comenzar a comer.

—Papá Stephen sí, pero papá Tony aún se pone un poco difícil. Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Además, Loki lo ha apoyado en varias misiones de las que han salido muchas veces sin ningún rasguño. Loki me hace feliz como nunca pensé que alguien podría hacerme sentir, y sé que no trama nada malvado, confío plenamente en lo que es ahora, por qué no puede él también. —decía el castaño con cierta expresión afligida, tomando una papa frita para comerla.

—No es que me ponga de su parte, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y confío en ti, y si dices que Loki es bueno te creo… Pero, no sé... Supongo que tu papá quiere estar completamente seguro de que tu novio no querrá invadir la Tierra otra vez en un arranque, y que no te romperá el corazón volviéndose malo de nuevo. —mientras hablaba le había puesto el popote a su jugo de uva para beberlo.

—Lo sé, Ned. De verdad, entiendo eso… Sé que mis padres quieren lo mejor para mí, pero si papá Stephen ha podido llevarse bien con Loki, incluso trabajar juntos en cosas de hechiceros sin tener una guerra de indirectas cada dos minutos, papá Tony debería hacer lo mismo. Solo es cuestión de que le baje unas cuantas rayitas a su paranoia. —pausó un breve instante para morder su hamburguesa antes de continuar. —Loki no era malvado… Una persona realmente malvada hubiera hecho cosas mucho peores de las que él hizo. Y no, no justifico el desastre que dejó a su paso, pero él estaba muy mal emocionalmente y no encontró otra forma de sacarlo que tomando malas decisiones… Estaba sufriendo, Ned. Nadie piensa de forma coherente en un estado así.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. —Ned también se dio un momento para degustar el bocado que se había llevado a la boca. —Siempre fue un bicho raro en Asgard, se burlaban de él, Thor era el favorito… Luego se enteró de que era un Gigante de Hielo y que Odín lo "adoptó" solo por conveniencia… Tu novio estaba muy dañado. —afirmó, y de cierto modo lo entendía.

Tanto Ned como Peter padecían el bullying tradicional de la escuela. A Peter lo trataban como un debilucho bobo, mientras que Ned era blanco de comentarios que tenían que ver con su peso. El chico regordete la pasó mal en un inicio. Fingía que no le importaba y soportaba la cantidad de comentarios denigrantes que otros le hacían por diversión, pero a solas se sentía como si fuera basura, grasosa y horrenda basura.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Peter las cosas cambiaron. El castaño le enseñó que no tenía por qué prestarle atención a los trolls que solo buscaban satisfacer su falta de amor propio molestando a otros. Nadie tenía derecho de tomar su confianza y aplastarla. Tal vez no fueran los más populares, y a lo mejor nunca lo serían, pero eso no importaba, como tampoco era importante lo que esos bravucones pensaran o dijeran, solo era su propio vacío existencial hablando.

Así, ambos chicos se dieron apoyo mutuo y Ned pudo dejar de fingir indiferencia ante los ataques para sentirlo de verdad, podían decir cualquier cosa de su peso o su cara y a él no le inquietaba ni un poco. Peter tenía razón, había que tomar las cosas de quienes venían. Seguramente eso fue lo mismo que pasó con Loki, pues Peter tenía un don asombroso para sanar el alma de las personas, y tal habilidad no provenía de sus poderes arácnidos sino de su gran corazón.

Peter también se imaginaba todas esas cosas que le había contado a Ned. La primera vez que Loki le habló de cómo fue su vida en Asgard, el modo en que siempre era excluido, de una u otra forma, le resultaba natural que se hubiera llenado de odio y resentimiento. Nunca diría que estuvo bien todo lo que hizo después, pero entendía el por qué. Tanto en Asgard como en la Tierra, cualquier persona que ha sido tratada como si fuera nada, puede terminar dañada por dentro y proyectar su dolor al mundo de una forma cruel y equivocada.

Sin embargo, muchas veces eso no quiere decir que haya maldad pura en el interior de esa persona. Tal como veía en Loki. Solo era falta de afecto y confianza.

Lo amaba así, con todo y ese pasado tormentoso. Lo aceptaba incluso con esa parte oscura de su ser, porque era parte del hombre de quien se había enamorado. Pero lo amaba más por aceptar sus errores y trabajar cada día buscando enmendarlos. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora, y Peter estaba orgulloso de verlo como realmente era y no lo que muchos otros quisieron obligarlo a ser, incluso desde el momento en que nació.

—¿Ya sabes dónde comprarás el departamento? —Ned sacó de sus pensamientos a Peter, luego de un breve rato en silencio.

—Aún no. —bebió un poco de jugo de manzana volviendo al presente. —Bueno, de camino a la escuela en la mañana me topé con un edificio nuevo. Tuve curiosidad y eché un vistazo, la verdad me gustó. Está en un buen punto céntrico de la ciudad y los departamentos son amplios.

—¿Pero?

—Pero no sé si deba ver otras opciones antes de decidirme. De hecho, el vendedor me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que apartaría el último piso por una semana por si quería ver otros lugares y comparar.

—Oye, eso está muy bien. Suena a que es un buen sujeto.

—Sí, también lo creo. Fue muy amable. —el castaño terminó con su hamburguesa y bebió de su jugo de manzana para pasar el bocado. —Mientras esperaba en la biblioteca a que iniciara la siguiente clase busqué otros lugares. Daré un recorrido al salir en un rato para ver qué encuentro.

—Pues te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda, amigo. Así podrán tener un lugar para darse besitos y esos arrumacos de novios sin tener que ser atrapados con las manos en la masa.

—¡Ned! —Peter le reclamó ser tan sincero, pero al mismo tiempo estaba riendo por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—Ah, me pregunto si algún día podré hacer lo mismo. Ya sabes, tener una linda chica, invitarla a salir, comer helado juntos y todo eso. —el chico de ojos rasgados ahora sonaba como todo un soñador nostálgico, esperando poder encontrar a su chica ideal en medio de la multitud, como una de esas escenas de película romántica.

—Claro que sí, Ned. Llegará ese día y será la experiencia más linda que puedas tener, ya lo verás. —como todo buen amigo, el castaño le dio ánimos a Ned palmeando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Gracias, viejo. Tus palabras me reconfortan.

Cinco minutos después terminó la hora del almuerzo y debían continuar con el horario escolar, dirigiéndose ahora al laboratorio de Química, donde como ya era costumbre Peter solía hacer algunos experimentos extra, y a escondidas del profesor, para mejorar su telaraña. Claro que después perfeccionaba la técnica en su propio laboratorio de la Torre, teniendo más libertad y tecnología para implementar sus ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana se había ido como agua. Peter buscó por todas partes, encontró algunos edificios con departamentos disponibles, pero no terminaban por convencerlo, o eran muy caros o la ubicación no era muy buena. Fue así que después de su último recorrido en la mañana del viernes terminó decidiendo comprar el departamento del edificio nuevo. Ahora solo quedaba un pequeño pero importante detalle: conseguir el dinero.

El "plan de ataque" era sencillo. Tenía suficiente dinero en su cuenta de ahorro como para tomar lo necesario y comprar el departamento. Solo necesitaba una coartada con qué justificar un retiro de algunos miles de dólares, contando los muebles que compraría. Pensando en la excusa perfecta recordó que el cumpleaños de Ned estaba cerca. Tal vez no se vería tan extraño si quisiera regalarle a su mejor amigo un "viaje a la playa" junto con su familia, ¿verdad? Y para compensar la mentira piadosa, después le pediría a Loki que hiciera ese viaje una realidad de un modo un poco "ilícito".

Con el plan trazado fue a ver a Tony a su oficina, al terminar las clases, prometiendo a Ned que le compensaría el abandono en cuanto terminara con ese pendiente, pues durante toda la semana no habían podido ir a dar la vuelta a la plaza comercial, ni hacer tareas juntos.

_Torre Stark, oficina del multimillonario vengador …_

—Buenos días, Sally. —el arácnido saludó amablemente a la secretaria de su padre, que redactaba algún informe en la computadora.

—Buenos días, Peter. —la mujer respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Oye, ¿mi papá estará muy ocupado? Necesito hablar con él de un asunto… Importante.

—Oh, descuida. Puedes pasar. Tiene una reunión, pero será en un par de horas.

—¡Genial! Entonces mejor entro ahora. Gracias, Sally. —confiado, el castaño tocó un par de veces a la puerta antes de entreabrir y asomarse. —¿Se puede?

—Adelante. —Tony respondió sin alzar la vista de la pantalla de su celular, enviaba un mensaje a su "Doctor de Cabecera". —¿Y ese milagro? —ahora sí le dedicó una mirada fugaz al chico cuando tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Pues… Vine a ver cómo iba tu día. —mencionó fingiendo naturalidad, pero jugando con sus manos como siempre que estaba nervioso al hablar sobre algo importante o al intentar ocultarlo. Tal gesto hizo que Tony entrecerrara la mirada suspicaz.

—Hm… Bueno, todo va bien por ahora. —el magnate regresó la mirada a la pantalla y continuó escribiendo el mensaje. —Tengo una junta con los inversionistas en un par de horas, parece que finalmente se aprobará el presupuesto para el siguiente proyecto. Estoy quedando con tu padre para ir a comer después de la junta, y… Estoy casi seguro que no viniste SOLO a preguntar por mi día. —envió el mensaje y dejó a un lado el celular para recargar los codos en el escritorio, entrelazar sus manos bajo la barbilla y mirar presuntuosamente a su hijo. —Ya, suéltalo. ¿Qué necesitas?

La expresión de haber sido descubierto que puso Peter era de lo más tierno que había en el mundo. A veces Tony se preguntaba por qué su hijo se esforzaba en jugar a ser sutil cuando nunca le salía la jugada. Aunque era gracioso, siempre y cuando no fuera un tema que como padre sobreprotector no dudaría en atropellar con su autoridad.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es… —Peter tomó aire para controlar el nervio, si se ponía más tenso de lo que debía era casi seguro que su padre no se creería la razón por la que necesitaba el dinero. —El cumpleaños de Ned será pronto, y… Se me ocurrió que podría regalarle un fin de semana en la playa… Con su familia. —apretó los labios y alzó las cejas, mirando a su padre con ojos de ingenuidad.

—Ajá… ¿Cuántos dices que son?

—Pues Ned, su mamá, su papá, la abuela, el abuelo… Y me parece que están de visita cinco de sus primos, además de un par de tíos con sus esposas. —comenzó a sobarse la nuca al ver a su padre alzando ambas cejas y poner cara de "¡¿NO TE FALTÓ ALGUIEN?!". —Yo lo pagaré de mis ahorros, por supuesto. Solo quería ver si podías darme permiso de tomar el dinero para comprar el paquete que vi en la agencia de viajes. Te aseguro que es un precio bastante accesible.

El magnate vengador evaluó en silencio a su hijo por unos instantes. Luego miró un punto fijo en la nada, pensando en lo buen amigo que Ned era de Peter. Nunca se habían metido en problemas, y el chico era honesto, simpático y cuidaba de su hijo como un hermano. Lo menos que podían hacer por él era compensarle con algo a la altura en su cumpleaños.

—De acuerdo, puedes comprar el paquete. —concedió de buen modo alegrando al chico, quien por un momento pensó que la respuesta sería negativa. —¿A dónde los mandarás? Tiene que ser un buen lugar. Te sugiero Los Cabos, el clima es perfecto en esta época del año. Si quieres compramos el paquete de una vez.

—¡No! —Peter se apresuró a negarse cuando vio que Tony estaba por teclear algo en la computadora, lo que inevitablemente llamó la atención del mayor. —Es que ya… Ya aparté el paquete en la agencia de viajes donde lo vi, y solo esperan que les confirme si lo pagaré o no.

—Oh… Siendo así, puedes disponer de la cantidad que necesitas cuando quieras. —le dedicó una sonrisa sin problema alguno, aunque de todas maneras algo en su actitud le resultaba ligeramente sospechoso. Bueno, a esa edad, casi todo lo que hace un adolescente es sospechoso. Si bien lo sabía él.

—¡Gracias, pá! ¡Eres el mejor! —se impulsó hacia delante para alcanzar a tomarle del rostro y darle un beso en una mejilla, antes de salir casi volando de la oficina, dejando a Tony con cara de extrañeza.

Bajando por el ascensor, Peter iba planeando ya cómo arreglaría el departamento. No pensaba comprar cosas tan lujosas ni ostentosas, pero sí que le daría ese toque de hogar dulce hogar a su nidito de amor. En la lista estaba un comedor pequeño, un sofá, estufa y refrigerador, una pantalla, equipo de sonido, y una cama grande por supuesto. Pondría unas lindas cortinas y un tapete en la sala, algunos cuadros para adornar y tal vez un par de macetas con plantas de sombra.

Salió de la Torre con una radiante expresión, y esta vez tomó un taxi en lugar de ir por los aires. En el trayecto se puso en contacto con el vendedor para verificar que el último piso al que le había echado el ojo seguía disponible, y por fortuna así era. De hecho, todo el edificio seguía sin tener habitantes, por lo que podía elegir cualquier otro departamento si lo quería, pero Peter insistió en quedarse con el último, por estrategia y comodidad.

Una vez llegando al edificio lo recibió el agente de ventas para firmar papeles y hacer la respectiva transacción bancaria. Al final le fueron entregadas las llaves junto con un apretón de manos, y fue entonces cuando Peter sintió que la emoción corría por sus venas al estar parado en medio del departamento vacío que pronto se vería más acogedor.

.

El fin de semana, Peter lo pasó arreglando el departamento con ayuda de Ned. Por supuesto que a Loki tuvo que mentirle, diciendo que haría un proyecto escolar con Ned y por tal motivo estaría fuera de la Torre desde temprano. El hechicero tuvo que conformarse con ver a su chiquillo por la noche, quejándose de lo molestos que eran esos profesores al dejar tareas y proyectos para los fines de semana, los cuales deberían ser para descansar.

En fin, no le quedaba de otra más que adaptarse y esperar a que Peter estuviera libre de sus deberes escolares. Mientras tanto, vería algunas de esas películas que tenía en su lista de pendientes. Iba a la mitad de Furia de Titanes, la nueva versión según le había dicho Peter, cuando Thor aterrizó en la plataforma del Quinjet.

El rubio entró a paso seguro con martillo en mano, se sirvió un trago del mini bar y al escuchar el volumen alto que provenía de la sala común se dirigió hacia allá, encontrando a Loki en el sofá con un bowl de palomitas entre las manos.

—¿Te dejaron plantado? —Thor mencionó burlón al acercarse y rodear el sofá por detrás para sentarse junto al hechicero, dejando su pesado martillo a un lado.

—No. Peter tenía que hacer un proyecto escolar con su amigo. —Loki contestó sin mayor aflicción por la burla de su hermano, sabiendo de la intención con que este le había hecho el comentario.

—Proyecto escolar... Que conveniente que siempre tenga ese tipo de "proyectos" con ese chico, ¿no crees? —teniendo la oportunidad de usar esa información a su favor no se contendría de poner en práctica su táctica de recuperación.

—Tan conveniente como lo es que quieras aprovechar el momento para manipularme con sugestiones absurdas de lo que podrían estar haciendo. —el hechicero respondió sin dudar, ladeando el rostro para mirar a su hermano con ligero tedio en la mirada, algo que al rubio no le inmutaba en lo absoluto.

—Hmhm, ¿manipularte? Pero si tú eres el que hace esas cosas, yo solo… Doy mi humilde opinión al respecto, es todo. —contestó fingiendo que era inocente de los cargos, al tiempo que estiraba la mano para tomar un puñado de palomitas del bowl.

—Me alegra que reconozcas tu lugar. Por lo demás, nadie pidió tu opinión. —finalizó tajantemente, regresando la mirada a la película y tomando con sus dedos algunas palomitas que llevó a su boca, esperando que Thor dejara de intentar en vano hacerle pensar que Peter le era infiel con su mejor amigo o que se veía con alguien más.

Sin embargo, Thor soltó una breve risilla que Loki interpretó como una amenaza por el tono que usaba. Mentalmente comenzó a pedir a todos los dioses, en especial a su madre, que le dieran paciencia para no terminar golpeando a su hermano, pues no parecía que fuera a quedarse callado.

—Loki, por favor. Tú y yo sabemos que eso no tiene futuro. —Thor aseguró como si fuera absurdo pensar lo contrario, dejando de prestar atención a la lucha de los guerreros mortales contra Medusa. —Puede que ahora lo pienses y creas que es el destino, pero estás olvidando algo muy importante sobre eso, porque el destino siempre nos ha querido juntos a ti y a mí.

—Tu obsesión con el tema está comenzando a fastidiarme, hermano. —Loki devolvió en un tono neutral, aunque no estaba seguro cuánto le duraría esa paciencia.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme que no recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, o la siguiente, y muchas más, donde juramos que nada ni nadie nos separaría porque era nuestro destino amarnos por toda la eternidad? —fuera obstinación u obsesión, no daría un paso atrás solo porque estaba incomodando a Loki con sus palabras.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, porque si no mal recuerdo, el primero en romper ese juramento fuiste tú. —esta vez el ojiverde le dio a Thor lo que quería, una mirada, pero esta iba cargada de frialdad. —¿Debo recordarte que en cuanto pusiste un pie en Midgard te involucraste con Jane Foster?

—Aún te molesta, ¿cierto? —el rubio formó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios al asegurar lo que supuestamente entendía. —Bueno, no niego que fue algo apresurado. Estaba recién desterrado y no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo con mi vida. Padre hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún era demasiado egoísta y tonto como para entenderlo, y no estaba seguro si te vería de nuevo… Así que Jane me ayudó a ver mis errores, me apoyó en esos momentos donde no sabía qué hacer o a donde ir.

—Claro, y por eso caíste enseguida. Necesitabas consuelo para sobrevivir a tu terrible miseria, y quien mejor que esa mujer tan antipática que te abrió las puertas de su… Corazón. —el hechicero entrecerró la mirada entre su comentario venenoso. —Aun así, la rapidez con la que te olvidaste de lo que teníamos en ese entonces fue abrumadora.

—Eso deberías decírtelo a ti también, sabes. Porque fuiste tú el primero que se olvidó de lo nuestro al dejar entrar a los Jotuns el día de mi coronación, luego me manipulaste para que fuera a Jotunheim a reclamarle al mismo Laufey, y por cierto, casi nos matan. Después me abandonaste aquí, haciéndome creer que padre había muerto por culpa mía. La lista es larga, ¿quieres que siga? —Thor mencionó en tono de reproche y algo de indignación.

—Adelante, estoy ansioso por escuchar todo lo que hay en esa lista. —Loki retó sin temor alguno, plantando su carácter pese a notar que esa charla se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo. —Pero algo de lo que no me puedes acusar, es que al menos yo no busqué otros brazos para sanar mi dolor existencial… A pesar de todo, no podía dejarte ir.

Thor tomó aquello como una ventana por la que podría entrar, pero lo estaba entendiendo mal. —Tampoco pude dejarte ir, y lo sabes. —se fue acercando hasta acorralar a Loki contra el sofá para hablarle con más intimidad. —Me di cuenta que solo podía amarte a ti, sin importar las circunstancias. Eras y sigues siendo mi todo, ¿qué necesito hacer para que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de que tu camino está conmigo? —ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de súplica y anhelo, esperando encontrar en el ojiverde una chispa de correspondencia.

Pero Loki solo miraba a Thor con fría seriedad, ni siquiera le ponía nervioso como antes el que se le acercara de ese modo, buscando hacerle entrar en razón mientras sus ojos azules imploraban que lo escuchara. Todo había cambiado, y esta vez estaba completamente seguro de que ya no lo amaba. Quería a Thor como un hermano, ya no había nada más que afecto fraterno para él, pues a quien amaba profundamente era a Peter.

—Ya es tarde, hermano. —mencionó con certeza, empujando a Thor para levantarse y poner distancia. —Aparté mi camino del tuyo para poder encontrar mi verdadero destino, el lugar al que pertenezco en realidad, y al venir aquí lo encontré. Es hora de que lo entiendas y dejes de buscar entre las cenizas algo que no vas a encontrar.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Thor afirmó con notable inconformidad al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá. —¿Sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte traído? Cada vez que te veo junto a ese niño, solo puedo pensar en qué cosa le viste para asegurar hasta el cansancio que él es al que quieres contigo. Es un mocoso, ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, ¿y lo prefieres a él?

—Cuida tus palabras. —Loki advirtió comenzando a molestarse en serio. Si Thor seguía tentando su paciencia, eso terminaría muy mal. —No tengo porque repetir lo que supuestamente habíamos hablado ya, pero si tanto insistes, no me dejas opción. ¿Quieres saber por qué lo preferí sobre ti? —se acercó un par de pasos conteniendo la fiereza que se le notaba en la mirada esmeralda. —Porque Peter es mucho más hombre de lo que tú eres. Y antes de que digas alguna estupidez, tal vez tenga muchos años menos que nosotros, mucha menos experiencia, pero su humanidad es mucho más grande que la tuya o la mía, y esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando el tiempo se termine? —Thor arremetió al sentirse herido en su orgullo. —Peter tendrá habilidades que lo hagan resistente y puede que su rango de vida sea mayor al de los demás mortales, pero cuando esa resistencia se acabe…

—Cierra la boca. —Loki advirtió al intuir por dónde atacaría su hermano.

—Sabes que terminará por suceder, lo quieras o no. —el rubio no dejó que la advertencia en el tono de voz de su hermano lo frenara de seguir hablando. —Su tiempo es corto a comparación del nuestro… Tú mismo lo dijiste un día, ¿recuerdas? La vida de los humanos es solo un suspiro.

—Y tú respondiste que los humanos son fuertes de formas que yo no imaginaba. Lo entiendo ahora. —se convenció de ello después de haber pasado tantos meses entre los mortales, y junto a Peter, a quien admiraba precisamente por mostrar una fuerza interior que no había visto jamás en nadie.

—Te conozco, Loki. Sé que puedes estar fascinado por él, incluso puedo entender el por qué, pero cuando te canses, cuando estés harto de la rutina y lo veas decaer con los años mientras tú sigues igual, ¿qué pasará entonces? ¿Te quedarás ahí mirando un despojo consumido por el tiempo, soportando hasta que no sea nada más que polvo en tus manos y un recuerdo vano?

Thor debió quedarse callado, pues lo que recibió como respuesta fue una bofetada tan fuerte que incluso le reventó el labio haciéndole sangrar. El rubio se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, notando la yema de sus dedos manchados con su sangre, provocando que sonriera de modo cínico y alzara la mirada para fijarla en los esmeraldas de Loki, quien parecía un toro bravío que en cualquier momento se dejaría ir de lleno contra el responsable de hacerlo enojar.

—Te dije que cerraras la boca. —Loki siseó completamente harto. —Y te sugiero que la mantengas así, a menos que quieras seguir provocándome con tu despreciable charla.

—¿Despreciable charla? ¡Simplemente estoy diciendo una verdad que por más que ignores sigue estando ahí! —ahora el ojiazul se expresaba con exasperación, importándole nada que lo primero que hicieran, luego de varios días sin verse, fuera pelear y herirse como en antaño sucedía.

—¡Y la verdad que tú quieres ignorar también sigue estando ahí! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo para que lo entiendas de una vez por todas?

—Tú no lo amas. —Thor declaró como si fuera una verdad universal, provocando que Loki lo mirara como si estuviera diciendo disparates, que prácticamente eso era lo que hacía. —Te atrae lo que representa, esa… Ingenuidad, lo puro en su corazón. Te tienta la idea de verlo ceder ante la curiosidad de lo prohibido, tan solo para tomar ventaja y restregarle a Tony en la cara que su hijo te seguirá eligiendo por encima de él sin importar lo que diga.

—De verdad que eres un completo imbécil. —el hechicero contenía lo más que podía las ganas de darle otro golpe. —Aun así, no te culpo. Sé que mi fama no es la más honorable, ni tampoco soy una blanca paloma, te doy la razón en eso. Pero no te atrevas a asumir lo que te aferras a creer solo porque te niegas a aceptar los hechos… Si no puedes superar lo que hubo entre nosotros alguna vez, ese no es mi problema. Así que no me hagas responsable de tu propia insatisfacción.

—Mientes. —Thor suavizó su tono de voz y dio un par de pasos al frente, más Loki no dio ni uno solo atrás. —Yo sé que detrás de toda esa fachada todavía hay una oportunidad para nosotros. —mientras hablaba se iba inclinando hacia el ojiverde con la intención de acercarse a sus labios. —El que se aferra eres tú, te aferras a un sentimiento fugaz, que cuando su efecto termine te darás cuenta de que tu destino está conmigo… Siempre ha sido así. —susurró lo último, teniendo el paso libre para reclamar el beso que buscaba. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue un helado filo sobre la yugular, frenando su aventurada acción. —Loki…

—Ese destino se perdió, Thor. —el hechicero contestó seguro en sus palabras y en su mirada, que por breves instantes cambió su tonalidad esmeralda por el rubí. —No me importa si el tiempo me lo arrebata en unos años, ni tampoco si tú, Tony o quien sea piensan que solo es una farsa. Ninguno de ustedes me conoce en realidad… Ni siquiera tú. —recalcó y bajó la daga que se desvaneció en su mano dejando una estela verde. —La próxima vez que intentes algo como esto, considera que tu hermano ha muerto para ti, porque para mí lo vas a estar. ¿Te quedó claro?

Dicha la advertencia, sin un ápice de remordimiento ni dolor, Loki abrió un portal por el que desapareció al atravesarlo. Necesitaba alejarse de la Torre por un rato, y en específico de Thor. Si se quedaba y el torpe de su hermano volvía a decir estupideces, no dudaría en hacerle saber de un modo menos considerado que todas y cada una de las oportunidades que pudieron haber tenido se habían acabado.

Por su parte, Thor también decidió irse. Esta vez sí que le habían calado hondo las palabras de Loki. Palabras que para su desgracia eran ciertas y que echaban abajo cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber guardado hasta ese día. Se fue con la dignidad aplastada y una amarga sensación a derrota. Había sido vencido por un chiquillo de preparatoria que se columpiaba por los edificios, y ni siquiera tenía edad para beber, ¿eso era posible? No lo creía, pero quisiera o no, tendría que empezar a aceptarlo.

.

—¿Loki? —Peter llegó a la Torre poco después de las diez de la noche, y como era de esperarse fue en busca del hechicero dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tocó un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta. ¿Se habría dormido ya? Eso sería extraño. Además, el último mensaje de chat con Loki decía que lo esperaría despierto y siempre cumplía su palabra.

Intrigado, Peter entró a la habitación. Prendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que su novio no estaba ahí, al menos no a la vista. Se dirigió al baño y tampoco estaba adentro. ¿Habría tenido que salir por alguna emergencia? Sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, justo cuando detrás de él se abrió un portal por el que Loki apareció.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? —el castaño reprochó con un tierno mohín, acercándose rápidamente para echarle los brazos al cuello a su novio, reclamando un beso fugaz. —Me habías preocupado.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. —Loki respondió tranquilamente, correspondiendo el beso y abrazando a Peter por la cintura, para después quedarse mirando esos alegres ojos de color avellana. Cada vez que lo miraba encontraba mil y un razones para amarlo como lo hacía, y nada ni nadie le haría dudar de lo que sentía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Peter preguntó entre risueño y confundido, pues Loki lo miraba de un modo extraño, agradable pero inusual. —¿Todo bien?

—Te amo, Peter. —fue la respuesta de Loki, que más bien había sido un pensamiento dicho en voz alta.

La declaración tomó por sorpresa al arácnido, quien sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras cargadas de una verdad indiscutible. Su sonrisa se amplió y su mirada brilló con dicha. Cada vez que escuchaba a Loki profesarle su amor era como si sus energías se renovaran de golpe, se sentía más poderoso que cualquiera y el chico más afortunado de la Tierra… No, no solo de la Tierra, del universo entero.

—También te amo. —Peter contestó y volvió a besar a Loki, pero esta vez de modo más prolongado y lento, disfrutando la compañía del hombre que le hacía sentirse completo.

Loki también sentía renovarse sus fuerzas al escuchar de labios de su chiquillo aquel sentimiento que los unía verdaderamente. Ser amado por alguien como Peter debía ser una bendición, y él debía ser un pobre y miserable pecador en el que un ángel terrenal había puesto su atención, dándole un nuevo sentido a su existencia mundana.

El beso duró hasta que poco a poco el aire se agotó. Apenas se separaron y en medio de una sonrisa cómplice un abrazo cálido los unió. Podían sentir sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo acompasado y enamorado, recitando en cada latido frases que tocaban el alma. Podían juzgarlos como quisieran, murmurar cuanto les placiera, pero lo único que les importaba era que todo lo que había entre ellos era real. Y eso, nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar jamás.

.

Otra semana se fue, pero esta vez a Peter le pareció que había sido una semana muy larga. Tal vez era la percepción que le causaban los nervios, y es que ya tenía todo planeado para el fin de semana que pasaría junto a Loki en el departamento nuevo. Aunque el hechicero todavía ignoraba dicho plan.

Como de costumbre, Peter salió a dar su rondín matutino. Detuvo un asalto a una farmacia, ayudó a la misma abuelita de siempre a cruzar la calle y como pago recibió un delicioso churro que se comió felizmente en un breve descanso. Después de eso, rescató a un gatito que estaba atorado en medio de dos muros, y finalmente se encontró con el Shocker y el Escorpión, pero ambos terminaron envueltos en telaraña y colgando frente al departamento de policía.

Por otro lado, Loki se tomó un tiempo para afinar sus habilidades combativas en la sala de entrenamiento, pues no todo era depender de la magia. Si bien creció siendo relegado de los entrenamientos físicos por tener una figura estilizada que le hacía parecer frágil, eso no quería decir que no tuviera talento para ello. Cabía decir que, durante esa época, Loki tampoco tenía mucha simpatía por el contacto físico y la violencia, por lo que prefirió entrenar su mente y las habilidades mágicas para las que tenía un don especial que Frigga ayudó a pulir.

La reina asgardiana también pudo notar cierta habilidad en Loki para manejar armas blancas, específicamente dagas y cuchillos, tenía buena puntería y seguridad al manipularlas. Fue la misma Frigga quien le enseñó un tipo de lucha ofensiva, rápida y mortal, siendo elegante al atacar en lugar de usar la brutalidad como hacían Thor y los demás guerreros. Sin embargo, teniendo ahora todo un espacio donde poder practicar a gusto, por su cuenta comenzó a entrenar con un poco más de exigencia para volverse más hábil y fuerte.

Y vaya que le ponía empeño, no solo por lo marcados que ya se le notaban los brazos y el abdomen, además de los pectorales y las piernas, sin llegar a ser demasiado pronunciados, pues no renunciaría a su estética espigada para verse como un montón de músculos con pies, ese no era su estilo. Pero había tomado condición y moldeado su cuerpo al ritmo de los entrenamientos, donde casi siempre no medía la intensidad y terminaba con los robots de práctica hechos trizas en el suelo haciendo corto circuito. Aunque no solo eran los robots los que padecían las consecuencias de su entrenamiento.

Peter fue notando los cambios en la anatomía de su novio, y cada vez le resultaba mucho más atractivo lo que veía. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de los "nuevos brazos" que se había forjado quedó maravillado al tocarlos, y cuando Loki se quitó la camiseta, el castaño literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero terminó haciendo corto circuito cuando el ojiverde tomó sus manos para dirigirlas sobre su propio cuerpo para que no se quedara solo imaginando cómo debía sentirse.

Ah, lo que hacía el amor. Gran parte de las razones por las que Loki decidió entrenarse así era por Peter, quería protegerlo, quería luchar a su lado y poder cuidarlo de todo peligro. Además, sabía que tarde o temprano algo llegaría a la Tierra, una amenaza mucho más grande que cualquier otra, y tenían que estar preparados. Él tenía que ser lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera porque no volvería a escapar. Ya no.

No habría salidas fáciles, ni huiría a la menor oportunidad. Ahora tenía algo por qué luchar, alguien a quien amaba y le correspondía con la misma fuerza, tenía que proteger ese destino a como diera lugar.

Y también tenía que descansar de vez en cuando, ambos. Por eso, entre la vigilancia de Peter y el entrenamiento de Loki se iban enviando mensajes para mantenerse en contacto por cualquier cosa que llegara a suceder en la ciudad, y también para distraerse un poco del deber al tomarse un respiro.

Fue poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde cuando el arácnido le envió una dirección al hechicero, diciéndole que lo vería en ese lugar a las ocho de la noche y que no hiciera preguntas, pues todas sus dudas se resolverían al estar ahí. Oh, y tenía que llegar como la gente normal, es decir, sin usar portales dimensionales.

A Loki le pareció muy extraño el mensaje. Además, no recordaba la dirección como algún sitio al que hubieran ido antes. ¿Acaso Peter lo llevaría a cenar? Sonrió con travesura ante la romántica suposición y respondió afirmando que estaría en el lugar a tiempo.

Con la respuesta de Loki, Peter dio por terminado su día de vigilancia para irse al departamento y empezar a preparar todo. Calculando lo que le llevaría hacer la cena, bañarse y arreglarse, tenía el tiempo justo gracias al Shocker y al Escorpión, así que trató casi de volar para que no se le hiciera más tarde.

Lo primero que Peter hizo al llegar fue sacar del refrigerador todo lo que iba a necesitar para ir cociendo la carne de cordero que prepararía al horno, acompañando con una elegante guarnición de verduras salteadas y puré de papa, eso era el plato fuerte. La entrada serían unos rollos primavera con guacamole, y de postre tenía pensado un delicioso mousse de fresas con crema. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, confiaba en que el tiempo le alcanzaría y que la elección del menú era la ideal. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_Departamento nuevo, unas horas después…_

—Esto no puede estar pasando. —Peter se encontraba en la cocina, mirando con gran aflicción la charola en la mesa. Dentro de la charola estaba la carne de carnero, por encima se veía como si estuviera perfecta, pero de la mitad hacia abajo estaba quemada.

El castaño cortó un pedacito de las partes que se habían salvado, pero la carne estaba algo reseca, y sinceramente no alcanzaría a sacar buenas porciones para ambos. Dejó caer la cabeza, totalmente resignado, sintiéndose un torpe de primera por creer que la temperatura del horno y el tiempo que dejó mientras corría a bañarse eran los correctos.

Soltó un pesaroso suspiro, tranquilizó su mente y después de considerar sus opciones, decidió no usar el puré ni las verduras, solo prepararía los rollos primavera, el guacamole, y el mousse de fresas con crema. Aun así, el sentimiento de torpeza le acompañó el resto del tiempo que esperó por Loki.

¡Demonios! Había planeado esa cena con tanto detalle y cuidado, debió haber salido conforme lo planeado y terminó siendo un desastre. Definitivamente, la cocina no era lo suyo. O tal vez solo le faltaba un poco de práctica.

Por su parte, Loki esperaba que la hora se acercara mientras leía uno de los libros que amablemente Strange le había "prestado", aunque sería más correcto decir que Loki lo tomó prestado a escondidas. El contenido era sumamente interesante, pero tendría que terminarlo después, ya que era momento de ir a reunirse con Peter.

Como toda persona normal, el hechicero tomó un taxi de la avenida y le pidió al hombre llevarlo a la dirección que anotó en un papel. Entre tanto, envió un mensaje a Peter avisando que estaba en camino, recibiendo una corta respuesta diciendo que esperaría pacientemente su llegada. Y mientras el taxi avanzaba, Loki se iba imaginando qué clase de reunión especial sería, seguía apostando por una cena, pero tal vez hubiera algo más.

Cuando por fin llegó a la dirección, el ojiverde pareció extrañado por ver un edificio en lugar de un restaurante. Al bajar del taxi observó a los lados y detrás de él, pero solo había más edificios. Regresó la mirada a los departamentos frente a él, dándose cuenta que todos estaban a oscuras, incluso se notaban deshabitados, excepto el último del que provenía luz tras las cortinas.

"¿Qué es todo esto, Peter?", se preguntó con presunción y sin más entró al edificio. Informó al portero sobre el motivo de su estancia y amablemente le dio la bienvenida, mostrándole con un ademán el elevador. Subió al último piso en pocos instantes, salió al pasillo y tocó la puerta del departamento, esperando pocos segundos antes de que Peter abriera.

—¡Bienvenido! —el castaño lo recibió con una alegre sonrisa, echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un casto beso presionado en los labios.

—No recuerdo que tuvieras un departamento de soltero. —Loki mencionó al tiempo que Peter le tomaba una mano para llevarlo adentro.

—No lo recuerdas porque no lo tenía. —contestó muy orgulloso y altanero, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio. —¿Te gusta?

El hechicero miró a detalle aquel lugar tan pulcramente ordenado. Había un sofá amplio, una pantalla, equipo de sonido, algunos adornos y un par de cuadros en las paredes pintadas de blanco, además de la mesa de centro y un tapete. Al fondo a su izquierda se encontraba el arco que separaba la cocina y el comedor de la sala, y a su derecha suponía que el pasillo los conducía a la habitación.

—Me agrada. —dio el visto bueno con una pícara expresión, haciendo que la sonrisa de Peter se ampliara. —¿Por qué compraste un departamento? Hay suficiente espacio en la Torre.

—Bueno… Digamos que entré a esa etapa en la vida de todo chico adolescente, con un novio atractivo, donde ya no cree que sea seguro, ni cómodo, estar a la vista de sus padres cuando se empieza a perder el control de la situación. Tu entiendes. —le guiñó un ojo cómplice, dejando a Loki un tanto intrigado, pero conforme con tan sabia decisión. —¿Tienes hambre? Preparé algo para cenar, aunque… Prácticamente cenaremos como si estuviéramos a dieta… Por un descuido. —susurró lo último mientras llevaba a Loki hacia la cocina.

—No hay cuidado, será suficiente lo que se haya salvado. —respondió bromista, intuyendo el motivo de aquel comentario con sabor a derrota del castaño, quien solo negó entre quedas risillas. —A todo esto, me extraña que Tony estuviera de acuerdo en que compraras un departamento para nosotros.

—Ahm… De hecho, lo único que sabe es que necesitaba dinero para comprar un paquete de vacaciones a la playa como regalo de cumpleaños para Ned.

—¿Y te creyó? —Loki alzó una ceja, mostrando un tono incrédulo que provocó en Peter un fruncir de labios y una mirada entrecerrada que se entendía como reproche.

—Por difícil que parezca, sí. —afirmó muy digno, soltando la mano de su novio para ponerse los guantes de cocina y sacar la charola de los rollos primavera que tenía esperando en el horno. —Por cierto, voy a necesitar que me ayudes con eso de llevar a Ned y su familia a la playa.

—Hmhm, después de haber logrado que Tony mordiera el anzuelo, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

—Aprendí del mejor. —Peter insinuó echando un vistazo a Loki, yendo a buscar los platos para servir los rollos. —¿Puedes sacar la champaña del refrigerador y unas copas de la alacena?

—¿Cena romántica? —mencionó suspicaz al ir en busca de la champaña que sacó junto con la hielera que contenía la botella.

—Ese era el plan. —el castaño suspiró con desilusión mientras servía el primer plato. —Estaba preparando cordero al horno… Pero… Accidentalmente la carne se quemó y tuve que sacarla del menú. Por fortuna, los rollos primavera con guacamole y el postre quedaron perfectos. —aseguró ante la expresión risueña de Loki.

—Con eso basta. Además… Estoy seguro que la carne de araña sabe mucho mejor y es más jugosa. —insinuó al abrazar a Peter por la espalda y susurrar a su oído, logrando que el castaño se estremeciera en medio de una sonrisa escondida.

—Nadie dijo que yo estuviera en el menú. —respondió en tono sugerente, ladeando el rostro para ver ese par de esmeraldas que parecían comérselo con antojo insaciable. —Pero podemos hacer una excepción, todo depende. —se acercó a darle un beso tierno.

—¿Depende de qué? —Loki rozó con la punta de su nariz la de Peter, deseando otro beso más prolongado.

—De que no me pase de cocción. —no pudo mantener el tono sensual en su voz con la ocurrente respuesta, imaginándose a sí mismo como la pobre carne de cordero que aún le remordía la conciencia, por lo que terminó riéndose y cortando el momento, pegando la frente en la barbilla del hechicero.

—No seré el mejor cocinero, pero creo que soy bueno con los tiempos. —contestó en solidaridad con su chiquillo, a quien le dio un beso en la frente.

Ya que la cena no había salido como Peter quería, se decidió que comerían en la sala. Y así, a la luz de las velas puestas en la mesa de centro, ambos se acomodaron sobre la alfombra, usando el sofá de respaldo. Loki corrió la cortina de la ventana para dejar entrar la luz de la luna, dándole un poco más de romance al ambiente.

—Estás cosas saben bastante bien. —Loki alabó la comida, y es que en realidad esos rollos primavera sabían mucho mejor que los que servían en restaurantes. Ni qué decir del llamado guacamole, era un manjar de dioses.

—Lo dices solo… Porque me amas. —Peter mencionó mordiendo uno de los rollos untados con guacamole, estando recargado en el costado de Loki bajo su brazo derecho.

—En parte así es. —el ojiverde bromeó y luego bebió un poco de champaña, soltando al poco un liviano suspiro que indudablemente llamó la atención del arácnido.

—¿Pasa algo? —Peter preguntó, bebiendo de su copa también y ladeando el rostro para verlo con mirada interrogante.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. —Loki respondió tranquilamente, mirando esos ojos de color avellana que con la luz de las velas le daba un toque ambarino muy atractivo.

—Entonces dime o voy a preocuparme en serio. —el castaño le instó a compartir lo que pasaba por su mente, quedando atrapado por el verde esmeralda de aquella mirada que refulgía de un modo especial, como cada vez que él era el centro de su atención.

—Nunca me sentí digno de lo que tenía o lo que era. Todo a mi alrededor siempre tuvo un color gris, pese al dorado fulgor que brillaba por donde quiera que mirase, incluso el mismo aire que respiraba me resultaba sofocante… El único aliento de tranquilidad lo encontraba en Frigga. —bajó la mirada nostálgica al recordar a su madre, y Peter le tomó una mano para darle apoyo. —Ella solía decir que no me apresurara, que todo tenía su tiempo, nada llegaba tarde o temprano, sino en el momento justo. Pero no supe escucharla… Cuando vine aquí la primera vez, creí saber lo que quería, pero no fue así. Fue solo hasta que te encontré que supe lo que estaba buscando. —alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia la de Peter, quien le escuchaba silencioso y con una expresión compasiva.

—Eres la calma después de la tormenta. La esperanza de un nuevo inicio. Mi refugio donde puedo descansar y fortalecer mi alma desgastada… Eres mi otra mitad, mi destino. El único camino en el que puedo ver un futuro brillante que no es un vano delirio de grandeza, sino la certeza de que puedo alcanzarlo libremente… Me complementas y llenas el vacío con tu dulzura y calidez, haciendo de mi algo mejor. Algo que nunca imaginé podría llegar a ser.

Cada palabra que Peter escuchaba, con esa seguridad y veracidad, hacían latir su corazón con fuerza. Era emoción pura de saberse tan especial para el hombre que amaba y por el que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defender su amor. Un amor correspondido con la misma entrega y el mismo fervor. Un amor real que lo complementaba en todo sentido.

—Loki… —Peter susurró su nombre, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pero antes de poder derramar una sola gota, le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para acercarse y plantarle un beso de amor incondicional y gratitud. —No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. —dijo en tono emocionado al separarse. —Ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti… Siempre supe que no eras todo lo que decían, y aunque intentabas esconder al verdadero tú, pude verte tal cual. Pude conocer al verdadero Loki, y esa fue la razón de haberme enamorado perdidamente de ti. —una lágrima resbaló por sobre su mejilla izquierda, siendo limpiada por el pulgar de la mano de Loki.

—Contigo siento que estoy completo. Siento que soy más fuerte, incluso invencible y… Cada vez que me veo a través de tus ojos, cada vez que encuentro mi reflejo ahí, es como si todo a mi alrededor dejara de existir tan solo para ser nosotros dos… Contigo puedo ser yo mismo, sin temores ni barreras, porque somos el complemento perfecto el uno del otro. —Peter finalizó con una mirada que reflejaba ilusión, pero al mismo tiempo decisión, porque estaba decidido a seguir luchando por ese amor para que jamás, nada ni nadie, pudiera ser capaz de romperlo.

El hechicero no podía dejar de mirar a su amado chiquillo del modo en que nadie creería posible que pudiera mirar a alguien: con profunda devoción y calidez, con ese compromiso de cuidarlo siempre, de velar por su bien y amarlo hasta el último día de su vida, incluso más allá de la muerte. Al igual que el castaño había dicho, Loki solo podía ser él mismo con Peter. Con él encontraba todo lo que necesitaba, su alma y corazón por fin habían encontrado un lugar a dónde pertenecer sin sentirse asfixiado.

Loki era libre, pero al mismo tiempo esa libertad la compartía con la persona correcta, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada en el universo.

—Estaba escrito que así debía ser. —Loki entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Peter y de modo simbólico las ató usando un hilo mágico de color rojo brillante, enredándose primero desde los meñiques para después formar una clase de red que llegaba hasta las muñecas de ambos.

Peter sintió que lo amaba todavía más por aquel detalle. Era como si hubieran sellado su amor con un juramento inquebrantable que duraría por toda la eternidad, y que ni el tiempo lograría desgastar. No podía evitar pensar con tanta cursilería, pero qué importaba si estaba con él. Qué importaba derrochar la dulzura de toda una vida juntos que recién empezaba a florecer.

—Lo creo totalmente. —Peter susurró apretando la mano de Loki antes de acercarse de nuevo por un beso que terminara de sellar aquel juramento entre los dos.

Y así, tomados de la mano se tomaron con un beso en el que compartían cada uno de sus más profundos sentimientos y todo lo que eran. Roce a roce, caricia a caricia, sus labios dejaban impregnados en los ajenos el más dulce néctar que al mezclarse daba vida a esa llama en sus corazones, misma que iba creciendo cada vez más y más hasta sentir el vibrante palpitar de una emoción especial.

El hilo rojo del destino que enredaba sus manos fue desvaneciéndose y Loki dirigió su mano al cuello de Peter para profundizar un poco más aquel beso, mientras el castaño repetía "Te amo" una y otra vez entre pensamientos y al acariciar los labios ajenos con los suyos.

Poco a poco el calor iba aumentando y el deseo por continuar palpitaba en el pecho de ambos. Loki fue deslizando su mano cerca del rostro de Peter hacia abajo, tomándolo delicadamente de la cintura, escuchando de pronto un suspiro de su chiquillo. El roce de la mano de su novio provocó que su piel se erizara, aun siendo una caricia por encima de la ropa, y un cosquilleo de placer hiciera palpitar su entrepierna que iba despertando bajo el pantalón.

Por supuesto, Peter no era el único en comenzar a sentir los estragos de tan íntimo acercamiento. Loki ya notaba una ligera presión bajo su propio pantalón, y pensaba que esa noche podría ser perfecta para subir al siguiente nivel, si fuera el deseo de Peter también. Y como si el castaño hubiera leído su mente, se fue separando lentamente hasta que solo compartían el roce de sus labios y la tibieza del aliento.

—Te amo. —aquel susurro de Peter llevaba un mensaje escondido que Loki pudo entender a la perfección. Además, esa mirada avellana de tintes ambarinos revelaba el secreto en su alma tan claramente como un espejo.

—También te amo. —Loki respondió sin duda alguna, no pudiendo evitar mirarlo del modo en que solo ante Peter era capaz, mostrando una vulnerabilidad que más que hacerlo frágil, fortalecía su espíritu con el profundo amor y devoción que sentía por él, provocando que el castaño se convenciera del paso tan importante que darían esa noche.

Peter se sentía pleno, y eso que todavía no entraban en materia. Pero el simple hecho de escuchar a Loki decir que lo amaba, con esa intención tan marcada, ya era tocar el mismo cielo.

—Quiero hacerlo. —de un momento a otro Peter confirmó lo que ya había dicho sin palabras.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Por qué crees que compré el departamento y te traje a cenar? —contestó con un deje de ironía y una sonrisa contagiando al ojiverde.

—No lo sé… Pudo haber sido que solo querías una noche tranquila como las demás. —subió una mano para delinear los labios de Peter con su pulgar.

—Pues no es así… Quiero que esta noche sea todo, menos tranquila. —el castaño confesó, atrapando el pulgar entre sus dientes y alzando la mirada para hacerle notar que esa vez estaba decidido a continuar hasta el final. —Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Loki.

Al escuchar lo que Peter quería, y ver en su mirada esa seguridad y la confianza que depositaba en él, Loki sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Era su corazón emocionado, latiendo con frenesí ante la oportunidad más anhelada que le era presentada. Su verde mirada cambió, ahora se mostraba mucho más intensa, casi como si pudiera leer la mente de aquel chico que entre sus brazos deseaba experimentar por primera vez el amor total y pleno, más allá de toda fantasía.

—Ven. —Peter pronunció la invitación y se levantó para tenderle una mano a Loki, quien se puso en pie dejándose guiar por su novio hasta la habitación.

A cada paso, Peter sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca. Por fin estaba sucediendo, había dejado atrás las dudas y los temores para estar con el hombre que amaba y a quien deseaba entregarle todo lo que era. Porque él, SU Loki, era el indicado. Se lo decía el corazón y no pensaba seguir ignorando esa profunda verdad.

Al entrar a la habitación a oscuras, Loki tronó los dedos de su mano libre para encender la luz de un par de lámparas a cada lado de la cama sobre el buró. Podía percibir los nervios de Peter por la forma en que apretaba su mano, pero también percibía esas ganas de querer yacer juntos esa noche al mirar en sus ojos la emoción de lo que estaba pasando.

Loki soltó aquella mano para rodear la cintura de su novio y acercarlo a su cuerpo, y aunque deslizaba sus manos por sobre la ropa, a Peter le pareció que hubiera sido un contacto directo con su piel por la sensación de cosquilleo que le dejaba. Las manos del chico descansaban sobre los brazos del hechicero, dejándose cautivar por aquella verde mirada que parecía tener un color más encendido, como si un brillo interno iluminara aquel par de gemas esmeralda que no dejaban de verlo con tal profundidad apabullante.

No fue de esperar que las mejillas del chico se adornaran con un bello sonrojo, que a ojos de Loki le hacía ver sumamente atractivo y a la vez vulnerable, una combinación realmente peligrosa, tan provocativa que no podía más que invitarlo a darle rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

—Aún te puedes arrepentir. —Loki le dio una última oportunidad de escaparse, recibiendo a cambio una mirada suspicaz junto con una ceja alzada.

—Harás que piense que tú te estás arrepintiendo. —Peter contradijo en tono de reto mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, percibiendo bajo sus palmas el fuerte latir de su corazón.

—Hmhm… Solo te estaba probando. —se inclinó para rozar su nariz con la mejilla del castaño, apretando suavemente su estrecha cintura.

—¿Por qué mejor no me pruebas de otra manera?

La clara respuesta del castaño fue todo lo que el hechicero necesitaba. Con una sonrisa ladina lo miró directamente a los ojos, encontrando una mezcla de travesura y desafío que fueron los detonantes de sus acciones.

—Si insistes. —devolvió cazando sus labios con intenciones de comérselos. —No tendré más remedio que cumplir tus deseos… Esos que también son los míos. —y sin más demora, reclamó la boca ajena en medio de un beso que fue tornándose fuerte, donde la respiración de ambos daba claro testimonio de las ansias locas que los carcomían.

Peter correspondió con la misma necesidad, buscando enredar su lengua con la otra en una danza de húmeda pasión, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cuello al hechicero y se perdían entre su negra cabellera. Entre tanto, Loki bajaba sus manos por sobre las caderas del castaño, llegando hasta sus redondos glúteos que apretó sin pudor alguno, provocando que Peter se estremeciera por la sensación placentera.

Las manos del arácnido tampoco perdieron la oportunidad de tocar el cuerpo de su ardiente novio. Sin dejar de comerse a besos, Peter comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Loki, percibiendo el calor que del interior emanaba. Una vez que la camisa quedó totalmente abierta, Peter dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre la nívea piel, tocando desde el vientre donde podía notar bajo las palmas aquellos abdominales marcados. Siguió subiendo, topándose en el camino con los pectorales y un par de botoncillos que no dudó en acariciar al interponerse en su paso, consiguiendo una disimulada risilla complacida en Loki.

Siguió su camino hacia los hombros para poder quitarle la camisa, teniendo algo de ayuda del hechicero, quien lo soltó por unos instantes para que la prenda resbalara sobre sus brazos y cayera al piso. Loki volvió a sujetar a Peter, no pudiendo contener las ansias por estar en contacto con su piel, así que metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su tierno chiquillo para acariciar su perfecta anatomía, entre que le iba subiendo la prenda para deshacerse de ella.

El beso tuvo que ser interrumpido por unos instantes en los que Peter alzó los brazos para serle quitada la camisa que terminó arrojada hacia cualquier lugar. Hubo un breve contacto entre sus miradas cargadas de pasión, y Loki arremetió de nuevo tomándolo del rostro para seguir devorando sus dulces labios, aunque ahora que tenía una buena parte del cuerpo de su novio al descubierto quería probar más que solo su boca. Así fue que se desvió hacia su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos y lamidas provocativas mientras acariciaba la espalda de Peter.

—Ahh… L-Loki… —la reacción de Peter ante las caricias no se hizo esperar con suspiros placenteros, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro para darle espacio.

Por su parte, el arácnido enredaba los dedos de su diestra entre la cabellera azabache de su novio, en tanto que su mano izquierda le apretaba el brazo al sentir que Loki le sujetaba por la cintura y pegaba más a su cuerpo en busca de hacer contacto con su entrepierna abultada.

—Mngh… —el chico se mordió el labio inferior al comenzar a frotarse mutuamente, percibiendo la dureza de ambos que iba creciendo y volviéndose más sensible, trayendo consigo fuertes oleadas de calor que comenzaban a encender la llama de la pasión.

—Umgh… —Loki ahogaba gemidos graves en su garganta, al estar succionando una porción de piel del cuello de su amado chiquillo, mientras colaba su pierna derecha entre las de Peter y lo atraía por la cintura sin dejar de mover sus caderas en busca de contacto.

A Loki le complacía la forma tan sensual en que Peter reaccionaba, y cuando pronunciaba su nombre era como una clase de encantamiento que tenía el poder para despertar su pasión y deseos más profundos, los más prohibidos, que solo la persona indicada sería capaz de hacer surgir. Peter era el amor de su vida, era lo más puro y verdadero que tenía, pero también era el ser que tentaba sus anhelos con su encanto natural, y que despertaba los pensamientos más impuros que cualquier hombre enamorado tiende a imaginar de mano de la siempre traviesa lujuria.

Precisamente se estaba dejando llevar obedientemente por susurros lujuriosos. Ya no le bastaba solo con frotar la dureza de ambos en busca de satisfacción. Dominado por el instinto, Loki cargó a Peter haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y volvió a reclamar sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la cama. Subió apoyando las rodillas, gateó un poco y fue bajando despacio, sujetando a Peter de la espalda baja con una mano, en tanto que el arácnido se sujetaba de su cuello para no caer.

Peter sintió una corriente placentera por toda su espina dorsal en cuanto por fin tocara la cama. Su corazón alocado no dejaba de galopar como un caballo desbocado y su piel ardiendo hacía un perfecto dueto con la de Loki, quien ansiando más contacto entre sus cuerpos fue acariciando la piel que se extendía debajo.

A cada centímetro que sus manos se deslizaban sobre la firme y tersa anatomía de su chiquillo, la necesidad de volverse uno solo se hacía más fuerte, más vibrante. Y es que tocarlo de ese modo, con el permiso de llegar hasta el final, con el deseo vivo de saber que se unirían en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, era un regalo de los dioses que solo debía ser otorgado a los amantes que se entregaban por completo y sin medida.

—Ngh… Mmm… —el toque de las manos de Loki lo estaba derritiendo, Peter necesitaba más de todo lo que su novio podía darle.

—¿Serás mío? —el ojiverde murmuró contra los labios enrojecidos del castaño al separarse por falta de aire, dedicándose a besar la comisura de su boca con suma ternura, llevando un camino por el mentón y hacia la parte trasera del oído.

—Es… Es lo que más, ahh… Deseo… —Peter confesó en medio de su agitación, acariciando los brazos y la espalda del hechicero. —Quiero… Quiero ser tuyo… Por favor, hazlo...

¿Qué podía hacer Loki ante tal súplica? ¿Cómo resistir la atracción al ver el anhelo en esa mirada avellana y el tono en su voz alterada por el deseo vivo? Por supuesto, no había manera de ignorar el clamo de un corazón necesitado y un alma que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas unirse para poder estar completa. Ambos esperaron el tiempo suficiente y ahora estaban ahí, a punto de amarse con cada fibra de su ser.

—Si me lo pides así… Quién soy para negarte lo que deseas… —Loki susurró con tal provocación, que Peter sintió cómo se humedecía su bóxer bajo el pantalón.

Un beso más tranquilo unió la boca de ambos, aunque la intensidad no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco. Peter seguía el ritmo que su novio marcaba, haciéndole perder la razón en cada caricia de sus labios y a cada instante que sus lenguas se buscaban queriendo ganar una batalla entre calor y humedad, mientras las caricias mutuas iban dejando huella en la piel que sentían ardiendo por la necesidad.

Poco a poco, Loki fue rompiendo el beso para ir descendiendo sobre la piel ardiente del castaño. Beso a beso recorría cada milímetro, percibiendo la agitación que hacía subir y bajar constantemente el pecho de Peter. Avanzó por en medio de los pectorales hasta que uno de los rosados pezones llamó su atención. Se dirigió hacia el botoncillo izquierdo y lo rodeó con delicados besos que dejaban un travieso chasquido en el aire, cercándolo como una espiral hasta terminar sobre este.

Alzó su verde mirada encendida en pasión, sin dejar de besar aquel botoncillo rosado, encontrando la sonrojada expresión de su tierno amante. Y así, manteniendo el penetrante contacto visual entre los dos, lamió la suave superficie, causando que Peter emitiera un quedo jadeo entrecortado que le complació gratamente. Volvió a besar ese delicado pezón y después lo apresó entre sus labios para succionarlo con delicadeza, intercalando lamidas circulares de vez en vez hasta dejarlo endurecido, repitiendo el mismo proceso con el botoncillo derecho.

Peter se sentía en la gloria. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando de una forma única, y es que Loki le hacía sentir vivo y lleno una ansiedad que jamás había experimentado antes. Era muy diferente satisfacer sus ganas a solas, a dejarse tocar por la persona amada, esa con quien se anhela compartir todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle y pensamiento loco que les haga vibrar con la misma intensidad abrumadora.

Sin duda alguna, ver a Loki así, amando cada parte de su cuerpo, era algo sumamente erótico para el castaño, quien ya podía sentir su propio miembro endurecido bajo el pantalón. Y sabía que se pondría "peor", o mejor dado el caso, pues la expectativa le hacía fantasear con lo que su atrevido novio haría después.

El hechicero continuó su descenso pasando sobre el vientre plano, donde se detuvo unos instantes para delinear con la lengua cada uno de los abdominales de forma lascivia, como si estuvieran hechos de caramelo, provocando dulces gemidos en Peter que le alentaban a continuar. Entre lamidas iba dejando besos acuosos para ir bajando un poco más hacia el ombligo, donde se dedicó unos instantes a pasar la lengua alrededor y por en medio, simulando que era otro lugar el que con tanta dedicación atendía.

Por supuesto que Peter entendió la referencia, lo que ocasionó que su sonrojo se encendiera aún más y se mordiera el labio inferior, volviendo a sentir que humedecía su ropa interior y que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho desnudo. Más aún con esa mirada verde tan profunda y llena de un hambriento deseo que le hacía estremecer, al tiempo que Loki dejaba una liviana mordida antes de descender unos centímetros más, topándose con la orilla del pantalón.

Loki se percató del más que evidente bulto de una erección que clamaba poder escapar de su encierro y volvió a mirar al castaño. Clavó sus esmeraldas maliciosas en ese par de avellanas que reflejaban deseo y nerviosismo por igual. Relamió sus labios como advirtiendo de sus intenciones y Peter no hizo más que exhalar el aire contenido. ¿Acaso Loki iba a…?

Con una sonrisa ladina, el hechicero respondió la pregunta silenciosa de su novio, provocando que el castaño lo mirara con una mezcla de duda y expectativa, mientras un fuerte vértigo revoloteaba como mariposas en su estómago. Aquello se estaba tornando cada vez más delirante y "sucio", y la verdad… Le encantaba la idea.

Sin impedimento alguno, Loki se irguió de rodillas entre las piernas de Peter. Primero le zafó el cinturón, el cual terminó por ahí tirado en el suelo. Después abrió el botón del pantalón y bajó el cierre despacio, fijándose en la provocativa curva que hacía al irlo deslizando hacia abajo. Dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia Peter, notando su expresión de ansiedad y algo de encantadora vergüenza, pareciéndole una vista de lo más erótica. Ver a su ángel de ese modo, con una apariencia tan inocente y virginal, solo provocaba más sus ganas de hacerlo suyo.

—Veamos qué escondes aquí… —Loki mencionó en tono malicioso y fue bajando el pantalón junto con la ropa interior de su amado chiquillo, quien tragó saliva al sentir cómo iba quedando expuesto.

—Nada interesante… —Peter contestó en medio de una risilla nerviosa, fijándose en la piel de su cuerpo que era descubierta lentamente, hasta dejar a la vista su duro miembro que descansaba sobre su vientre.

Al terminar de quitarle la ropa, Loki se tomó un instante para admirar a Peter desde su posición, erguido sobre sus rodillas, mientras aflojaba su propio pantalón pues ya comenzaba a molestarle la presión de su miembro. Sin duda alguna, Peter era hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía haber sido moldeada con suma dedicación, hasta el más mínimo detalle. A donde quiera que mirase solo encontraba perfección, una obra maestra en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y no había excepción al mirar directamente su miembro despierto, lo cual le complació en demasía pues era obra suya el que Peter estuviera así de duro y húmedo.

Se inclinó sobre el castaño para quedar nuevamente cerca, aspirando el tibio aliento que emanaba de entre los labios de Peter en busca de embriagarse con él, mientras su dulce amor se perdía entre la fantasía y la realidad de ser el motivo por el que Loki ardía en deseos de pasión y lujuria indomable.

—Salige er gudene som har gitt meg muligheten til å få deg… —Loki pronunció en su lengua natal provocando que Peter se estremeciera de pies a cabeza por el acento marcado. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, jamás había escuchado al hechicero hablar en otro idioma que no fuera el común, y tenía que admitir que había sido una experiencia casi orgásmica a nivel auditivo.

—¿Eso qué fue?... ¿Frases sucias en asgardiano? —Peter indagó con una sonrisa entretenida.

—No… Lo que dije fue: Benditos los dioses que me han dado la oportunidad de tenerte. —dejó por un momento cualquier pose de perversión y malicia para mirar a su chiquillo con un sentimiento transparente, dejándole ver la llama de su amor encendida en el fondo de su alma.

Peter fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, quedando atrapado por esa mirada esmeralda tan clara en la que podía ver todo lo que amaba de Loki.

"¿Cuánto me debía el destino que me pagó contigo?", era el pensamiento que ambos se decían en su mente al unísono. Cada uno cargaba sus propios demonios y a veces parecía que jamás los abandonarían. Alguna vez quisieron resignarse a vivir atormentados por esa oscuridad, pero entonces una puerta se abrió y al otro lado estaba esperando un nuevo comienzo, uno brillante y esperanzador, que les hizo volver a creer que había algo más para ellos que solo tragedias y oscuros designios.

—Era tiempo de que recompensaran todo lo que sufriste… —Peter mencionó compasivo, alzando su diestra para acariciar la mejilla de Loki, quien frotó su rostro contra su palma. —Te lo debían… Igual que a mí…

—A estas alturas… Puedo decir que volvería a pasar por todo un millón de veces para llegar a ti... —confesó con profunda sinceridad.

—No solo tú volverías a pasar por todo un millón de veces… También yo lo haría, porque al final valdría la pena si te tengo conmigo… —alzó un poco el rostro para alcanzar los labios de Loki en un tierno beso, compartiendo un momento puro en medio de la pasión.

—Siempre estaré contigo… —el ojiverde añadió entre el beso, dirigiendo su mano derecha en medio de los dos para tomar el miembro erecto de Peter y masajearlo despacio, mientras el castaño gemía suavemente por el placer que aquellas caricias le provocaban.

Entre suspiros de anhelo Peter se estaba entregando totalmente, dejando que Loki tocara su cuerpo y repartiera besos devotos por donde quiera que sus labios se posaban. Disfrutaba cada sensación deseando más, pidiendo ser amado plenamente y sin medida, rogando porque ese momento fuera eterno y se quedara marcado en su alma para jamás olvidar esa primera vez en brazos de su amado hechicero.

Con Loki pasaba lo mismo. Pues, aunque pareciera que solo se dejaba guiar por la pasión, era su amor por Peter lo que impulsaba esas emociones tan intensas que ahora experimentaba al poder estar con el castaño de un modo más íntimo. Además, el hecho de saberse el primero le llenaba de orgullo. Nadie más había tenido el privilegio de tocarlo como él, besarlo como él, mirarlo como lo hacía él, desnudando su alma y encontrando en ella su nombre tatuado entre besos e incontables "Te amo".

No cabía duda que el destino había sido generoso con ambos al unir sus caminos en uno solo, tal como estaban a punto de unir sus cuerpos en el más sublime acto de amor que pudieron haber imaginado.

Por instinto, Peter bajó con sus manos por sobre la espalda de Loki, metiendo los pulgares entre el pantalón y la ropa interior del hechicero para jalar hacia abajo en señal de querer quitarle ambas prendas. Loki alzó un poco las caderas para facilitarle la tarea sin dejar de robarle el aliento, quedando pronto en igualdad de condiciones: con la piel desnuda y ardiendo por el contacto de sus cuerpos que se reconocían entre caricias apasionadas, mientras se frotaban con tal deseo por quemarse entre el delirio de su amor.

El beso se rompió después de unos instantes, dejando que el hechicero descendiera nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Peter, dándose cuenta enseguida del ansia que provocaba la agitación en su chiquillo ante la idea de lo que haría. Loki le miró fijamente mientras bajaba con besos por sobre la parte interna de sus muslos. Uno a uno los fue besando hasta llegar a las pantorrillas y volvió hacia arriba con su lengua, pasando por encima de las ingles, provocando que Peter jadeara casi de modo suplicante por la necesidad de que otras partes al centro de su cuerpo fueran atendidas.

Como si leyera su mente, Loki decidió que ya era suficiente tortura y prestó atención a la erección de Peter con una lamida lenta por toda la extensión, teniendo por respuesta un dulce y armonioso gemido de satisfacción proveniente de su complacido novio.

—Ahh… Mnnh… —Peter echó atrás la cabeza y arrugó la sábana entre sus manos cuando Loki lamiera el glande húmedo, provocándole una sensación indescriptible.

Loki siguió usando solo su lengua para mimar a su lindo castaño, permitiéndose degustar un poco más y a placer aquel miembro que se iba endureciendo con sus atenciones. Incluso delineó con suma lentitud las venas que se marcaban a todo lo largo, provocando jadeos de placer en Peter, quien separaba las piernas y se removía debajo totalmente entregado al goce que Loki le hacía sentir. Aunque la ansiedad de que su sensual hechicero hiciera "algo más" ahí abajo lo estaba llevando casi a pedírselo con urgencia.

Sin embargo, Loki tenía en mente probar otras cosas primero, antes de comérselo entero. En medio de una sonrisa maliciosa, el ojiverde bajó por el falo para encontrarse con el par de testículos que no dudó en meterse a la boca delicadamente.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Peter exhaló, y con el morbo a flor de piel se apoyó en los codos para alzarse un poco y ver a Loki chupando ese par de sensibles cosas con gula descarada.

Uno a uno los mimaba con su boca y lengua, dejando en Peter una sensación de éxtasis por la sensibilidad que estaba alcanzando. El arácnido se mordía los labios tratando de contenerse, pero terminaba jadeando acalorado y excitado, más aún al encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Loki. Esa mirada que era su perdición y al mismo tiempo su bendición al verse reflejado en ella.

Poco después Loki dejó en paz los testículos, se acomodó nuevamente, y entre besos y lamidas golosas tomó la erección con una mano para agacharse y meterla en su boca, sacando de Peter un morboso gemido de satisfacción con el que parecía derretirse. Incluso tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios que relamió al sentir la cálida humedad con la que era envuelto su miembro.

—Omgh… Loki… Mngh… —el castaño dejó caer atrás la cabeza sintiendo un placer todavía mejor que antes. Había visto varios videos para adultos, en la mayoría se veía muy exagerado cómo hacían las felaciones, pero Loki le estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con una delicadeza celestial que le tenía suspirando y gimiendo sin cesar.

—Mmm… Ngh… —entre tanto, Loki subía y bajaba sobre aquel duro miembro, saboreando la dulce miel del pre seminal mezclado con su saliva. Se mantuvo concentrado por unos instantes en su labor, para después alzar la mirada penetrante queriendo ser testigo del goce que Peter experimentaba, complaciéndose al verlo y escucharlo disfrutar sin reservas.

Superado por el placer, Peter volvió a tenderse sobre la cama, dejando su cuerpo en manos y boca de aquel al que tanto amaba y quien estaba mostrándole un nuevo mundo lleno de sensaciones en explosión. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor, al tiempo que sus manos parecían actuar por conciencia propia al acariciarse a sí mismo, empezando en el cuello y bajando por su pecho donde prestó atención a sus pezones al pellizcarlos, acompañando con un sutil movimiento de sus caderas como embistiendo la boca de Loki de un modo suave, pero en sincronía con las felaciones.

A Loki le excitaba tal correspondencia de Peter. Quería hacerlo gozar del momento como nunca. Deseaba cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos más íntimos, y se aseguraría de que cada vez que lo hicieran fuera como la primera.

Llevado por el instinto, y la visión tan sensual de su amado niño, le acarició los muslos y subió por su vientre para tocar su piel nuevamente, recibiendo a cambio caricias en sus brazos y una mirada avellana totalmente deseosa. Sin poder evitarlo, pausó las felaciones para subir en busca de los labios de Peter, fundiéndose en un beso obsceno y romántico, mientras el castaño colaba una de sus manos en medio de los dos para tomar la erección del hechicero por la que gimió al sentir su grosor.

—Mmngh… Esto no… No es normal… Ahh… —Peter susurró contra los labios ajenos en medio del beso fogoso.

—Hmm… ¿Esperabas algo menos impresionante?... —Loki respondió de modo cínico, lamiendo la comisura de la dulce boca de su novio.

—Jeh… No… De hecho, ahh… Supera mis… Expect-tativas… —hablaba entre jadeos al tener de nuevo la mano de Loki bombeando su erección. Aunque al hechicero se le antojó palpar los testículos en su paso hacia el perineo donde presionó con la morbosa curiosidad plasmada en su rostro. —¡LOKI! ¡MNG! —Peter se estremeció junto con un gemido exquisito que le hizo cerrar las piernas en torno a la cintura de su novio y humedecerse un poco más.

—Hmhmhm… Mmm… Tu sensibilidad está provocando que pierda la poca cordura que me queda… —reveló entre siseos de placer y uno que otro gruñido por tener la mano de Peter acariciando el glande de su erección.

—¿Ah sí?... Entonces… Mejor prepárate porque… Mmnh… Voy a… Ahh… Hacer que te vuelvas… Muy loco… —el castaño lo desafió con una sonrisa juguetona que pronto se desvaneció para dar paso a una expresión poco más erótica. —Quiero que… Te vuelvas loco… Mmm… Por mí… —ordenó al tiempo que le apretaba suavemente los testículos a su novio, percibiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

—Nggrrh… Así que… Ahh… ¿Me darás ordenes ahora? —mencionó en tono ronco, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa ladina.

—Y vas a obedecer como buen chico… —Peter siguió desafiando al hechicero, apretando un poco y bombeando el miembro entre su mano.

—Ungh… Hmm… El Dios del Engaño… Dominado por un chiquillo de preparatoria… —soltó una risilla maliciosa, llevando su mano derecha hacia el rostro sonrojado de Peter para acariciarle una mejilla y el cuello. —Soy tu humilde servidor… Vivo para obedecerte… —afirmó en medio de un siseo, mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño, quien acarició un poco más el miembro de Loki al tiempo que reclamaba un beso para despistar al hechicero y así poder empujarlo para cambiar de posición, quedando ahora montado encima de su cuerpo ante la mirada traviesa de su novio.

A Peter le parecía injusto que solo el hechicero se deleitara la vista con su anatomía, él también quería deleitar la suya mirando su cuerpo desnudo, y vaya que se quedó mudo al ver el portento de hombre que tenía debajo.

No había duda, Loki ERA un Dios. Cada parte donde Peter posaba sus "castos" ojos era una delicia visual que despertaba sus pasiones más prohibidas. Brazos, pecho, sus largas piernas, el vientre marcado y ese camino a la perdición que siguió hasta toparse con la firme erección, además de un par de testículos cargados de su semilla… Todo él era tan imponente y sensual. Tan ardiente, que ya le comían las ansias por quemarse entre sus brazos.

Se relamió y mordió los labios sin poder apartar su atención de tanta perfección que tenía ante él, única y exclusivamente para su propio placer.

—¿Sorprendido? —de nuevo Loki hizo gala de su tono burlón al notar que su joven amante parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos más impuros.

—¿Uhm? Nop… Para nada, cómo me voy a sorprender con… Con ESO, pffft… —Peter fingió que le era irrelevante el tamaño y el grosor de aquel miembro viril que no dejaba de mirar con antojo, aunque lo cierto era que él mismo se había puesto más duro con semejante visión.

—¿En serio?... Porque me da la impresión de que te quedaste sin palabras… —replicó sonriendo bromista mientras con sus manos le acariciaba los muslos, llegando hasta las caderas y desviándose un poco para apretarle los glúteos.

—Mmh… Tal vez sí estoy un poco, muy poco, sorprendido… —aceptó el castaño, dedicándole una mirada presuntuosa, al tiempo que se inclinaba hasta rozar los labios ajenos al hablar. —Quiero probar-te… —reveló sus intenciones, dándole un dulce beso y mirándolo con una mezcla de inocencia y provocación que fascinó al hechicero.

—Hmm… Ya te lo dije… Tus deseos son órdenes para mí… —aseguró y acercándose a su oído le susurró con sensual provocación. —Estoy a tu completa disposición… Haz conmigo lo que quieras…

Loki comenzó a besar el cuello de Peter mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los glúteos, arañando la piel suavemente, incitándolo a seguir sus instintos pues no le detendría, por el contrario, le complacía que quisiera tomar la iniciativa al experimentar y llevar a cabo sus propias fantasías, dejando a un lado el pudor y la vergüenza.

Peter se estremeció con aquel susurro y las caricias, los besos que se volvieron exquisitas succiones, provocando que jadeara y perdiera un momento la decisión de probar a Loki, tan solo para disfrutar un poco más de aquellas atenciones.

—Ahh… —liberó un gemido suave y ronco al empezar a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Loki, haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran placenteramente. Ladeó el rostro para buscar los labios del hechicero y así poder comerse mientras dejaba que su cuerpo disfrutara un poco más de las fricciones.

Poco después, Peter imitó lo que el ojiverde hizo con él, bajando por su pecho con besos hasta llegar a su pelvis. No se detuvo, continuó el camino de besos por sobre su miembro y siguió bajando hasta toparse con los testículos que lamió en círculos, para luego chuparlos despacio, mirando a Loki con la excitación en su mirada avellana.

Loki miraba al castaño con el mismo deseo. Estiró su mano derecha para acariciarle el rostro, sintiendo que su erección se volvía un poco más rígida. Instantes después, Peter lamió en ascenso toda la extensión del miembro, haciendo círculos con su lengua sobre el glande sensible, sacando del hechicero un gemido placentero. Entonces, con una sonrisa ladina, Peter comenzó a chupar el glande humedecido en pre seminal hasta que poco a poco lo fue metiendo en su boca.

La sensación era extraña, pero no le resultaba nada desagradable, al contrario, le estaba excitando sobremanera estarle haciendo una felación a Loki. Sentía su dureza palpitante al subir y bajar, llenando su boca por su grosor. Sus movimientos eran lentos y no tan profundos, apenas lograba contener la mitad de aquel falo, pero aun así, a Loki le provocaba un placer inmensurable.

—Ahh… Sigue así… Mmnh… —el ojiverde lo alentaba entre jadeos excitados, no apartando un solo instante la mirada de su dulce chiquillo, quien alzó sus ojos avellana por un instante para verlo con un deje de travesura, haciéndole ver todavía más provocativo.

Peter sostenía la base del miembro con una mano, mientras que la otra se aventuró a jugar un poco con los testículos, acariciándolos y apretándolos suavemente, arrancando de Loki un gruñido de placer que le hizo gotear pre seminal sobre la sábana. Dio unas cuantas succiones más, sacó el falo de su boca y lamió nuevamente toda su longitud, enfocándose otro poco en el glande como si quisiera chuparle toda la miel.

—Peter… Ngh… —Loki le pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza, acariciando con intensidad, conteniendo el impulso de hacerle atragantarse al embestir su boca. Disfrutó un poco más de lo que Peter hacía, y cuando su dureza comenzó a llegar a un punto crítico, tomó el rostro del castaño por el mentón con su mano para alzarlo, interrumpiendo su dedicada labor.

Peter lo miró algo confuso, como un niño al que le quitan el dulce que tan felizmente saboreaba, pero pronto saboreó la boca ajena con un beso que mezclaba el sabor de ambos.

—¿Hice… Mnh… Algo mal? —preguntó el castaño entre besos.

—Mmm… En lo absoluto… Si no te detenía… Ya no lo haría después… —Loki mencionó, acariciando la espalda baja de su chiquillo, deslizando su mano izquierda en medio de los glúteos para que su dedo medio resbalara por encima de aquel lugar al que tanto deseaba entrar, percibiendo el estremecer del cuerpo sobre él.

—Entonces… Ahh… Lo hiciste a tiempo… —Peter contestó, moviendo sus caderas para friccionar ambas erecciones, mientras que sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Loki.

— Ngh… Justo a tiempo… —el hechicero estaba en el límite de su resistencia, y ese vaivén le estaba haciendo más difícil ignorar el fuego de la pasión que ansiaba consumirlo entre las piernas de Peter, reclamando su cuerpo y alma como suyos.

Se mantuvieron así por unos instantes más, disfrutando de besos y caricias repartidas en medio de la cama, pero el deseo por unirse de un modo más significativo latía con cada fuerte golpe de sus corazones. Fue Loki el que esta vez los hizo cambiar de posición, volviendo a quedar lentamente sobre Peter. Deslizó su mano derecha por en medio de los dos y palpó con suavidad la tibia piel hasta llegar a esa entrada apretada que rozó con la yema de sus dedos.

—Mnahh… —Peter gimió por la caricia sorpresiva, quedando mirando ese par de esmeraldas con algo de incertidumbre al intuir lo que seguía.

—Tranquilo… No voy a lastimarte de ninguna forma… —Loki afirmó sin romper el contacto visual para darle seguridad a su amado chiquillo. —Confía en mí, ¿sí?

—Sí… Confío en ti… —fue la respuesta de Peter, que pese al nerviosismo que comenzó a invadir su conciencia no dejaría que ese momento especial se le escapara de las manos. Lo quería y lo deseaba, estaba dispuesto a seguir si Loki lo llevaba de la mano pues confiaba ciegamente en él.

—Necesitaré que me ayudes a prepararte… —el ojiverde mencionó con presunción, dejando de acariciar la entrada de Peter para dirigir su mano a la boca del castaño, donde suavemente pasó las yemas de dos dedos sobre sus labios.

Peter no entendió al principio lo de ayudarle con la preparación, ¿qué podría hacer él si era nuevo en eso? Claro, conocía la teoría, ¿pero eso serviría realmente para que un primerizo aportara conocimiento a su experimentado novio? Se quedó en el limbo por un momento, hasta que los dedos de Loki se hundieron un poco en su boca, rozando su lengua para ser levemente humedecidos por su saliva. Entonces supo a lo que el hechicero se refería.

Con toques de timidez, la lengua de Peter se asomó entre sus labios para lamer esos dedos con los que Loki iría preparando el camino a su unión. Lentamente fue tomando más confianza, dejando a un lado el pudor que le provocaba ser visto por el hechicero de modo tan penetrante, pues para Loki, esa visión del castaño y la sensación húmeda en sus dedos al ser lamidos o chupados era la fórmula perfecta para avivar su lujuria, misma que al ser liberada no se contendría hasta alcanzar el éxtasis más puro y delirante.

En cuanto sus dedos estuvieran lo suficientemente húmedos los retiró de la boca de su chiquillo, dejando un fino rastro de saliva en la comisura de su boca. Sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante, Loki dirigió nuevamente sus dedos a la zona prohibida. Primero rodeó los bordes con delicadeza, mientras que por reflejo Peter separaba las piernas.

Entonces, el ojiverde rozó la entrada con su dedo índice, frotó unos segundos y fue introduciéndolo con sumo cuidado, presionando solo un poco para insertarlo y colocarlo dentro.

—Agh…

—Shhhh… Relájate… Si te pones tenso podría lastimarte sin querer… —Loki mencionó cuando Peter comprimiera las paredes internas, impidiendo que el dedo siguiera avanzando.

El castaño tomó aire y asintió, dejando que la zona se fuera relajando, conteniendo un quejido en su garganta mientras apretaba un poco la sábana con sus manos.

—Se… Se siente extraño… —Peter avisó entre agitadas respiraciones al tener dentro aquel primer dedo.

—¿Duele? —preguntó el hechicero, obteniendo una negación por parte del chico.

—No… Solo es… Incómodo…

—Descuida… La sensación pasará al irte acostumbrando... —aseguró y se acercó a darle un beso para mimarlo un poco, antes de empezar a mover su dedo en el interior. Probó retirándolo un poco y volviendo a meterlo despacio, notando todavía una ligera tensión, así que buscó el cuello de Peter para darle atención en busca de relajar a su novio.

Un leve gemido del castaño acompañó la liberación de aquel intruso, por lo que Loki empezó a sacarlo y meterlo suavemente sin dejar de succionar y lamer la piel del cuello de su chiquillo, quien no demoró en acostumbrarse a esa leve sensación de invasión.

Aquello le estaba gustando a Peter más de lo que imaginaba. Alguna vez tuvo la curiosidad de hacérselo él mismo, qué tanto problema podría ser meterse un dedo, pero siempre que le pasaba la idea por la cabeza terminaba echándola por la ventana y se consolaba solo con masturbarse, como todo chico adolescente con las hormonas alocadas. Pero ahora no le parecía tan "malo", por el contrario, lo que sentía era muy bueno.

—Mmgh… Ohh, Loki… —gemía entre olas de placer acalorado que iban nublando su juicio.

Lo mismo pasaba con el hechicero. Segundo a segundo iba perdiendo el juicio y crecía el deseo por entrar en el cuerpo de su hermoso castaño. Ya podía imaginar lo que sería ser envuelto por su excitante estrechez y el calor acumulado. Estaba convencido de que no habría ninguna otra sensación que se le igualara, solo necesitaba esperar un poco más a que Peter estuviera listo para él.

En cuanto los gemidos del castaño se empaparon de su nombre, Loki supo que era momento de colocar el segundo intruso. Por lo que despacio retiró su índice, masajeó la entrada levemente dilatada y después, poco a poco, presionó el índice junto con el dedo medio, notando un respingo y un jadeo de incomodidad en el castaño.

—Mantente relajado… —Loki susurró a su oído, deteniéndose ahí por unos instantes para lamer el contorno de la oreja y chupar el lóbulo mientras iba deslizando el par de dígitos en el interior de Peter, quien trató de no desconectarse del placer que ya estaba sintiendo.

—Bésame… —Peter clamó, ladeando el rostro en busca de los labios de su hechicero que no le fueron negados.

Despacio, pero constantemente, Loki fue colocando el par de intrusos en el interior de su chiquillo hasta terminar quietos y apretados por aquella cavidad que los recibía con suaves espasmos. Para ese momento, ambos jadeaban entre el beso apasionado del cual ya bebían la dulce miel de amor que humedecía sus labios.

—Mnnahh… —al quedar los dedos inmóviles en su interior, Peter rompió el beso con un fuerte chasquido y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba de modo agitado.

Por su parte, Loki no dejó de saborear la piel de su amado que ya se notaba con un ligero brillo perlado por el sudor. Siguió deleitando su paladar lamiendo su garganta, pasando encima de la manzana de Adán y bajando a la base del cuello para repartir besos por la línea de la clavícula hasta llegar al hombro, desviándose luego hacia el pecho, donde buscó golosamente los pezones que chupó gustoso.

—D-Diablos, Loki… Mnh… —Peter clamaba en medio del dulce deliro cuando el ojiverde retomara las embestidas con sus largos dedos.

—Dilo otra vez… Di mi nombre… Provócame… —susurraba a su oído entre sensuales jadeos, percibiendo un suave contoneo de las caderas de Peter en busca de sus dedos mientras se aferraba de sus brazos.

—Ahh… Agh… L-Loki… Mnnh… Loki… Loki… —repetía su nombre una y otra vez, enterrando su rostro en la curva del cuello de su apasionado hechicero. Incluso mordió su piel tratando de soportar el placer.

—Mngh… Ahh, Peter… —Loki resintió la mordida, pero le encantaba que su chiquillo marcara su piel, adueñándose también de aquello que le correspondía por derecho.

El hechicero fue dilatando esa entrada, embistiendo con firmeza mientras su propia erección palpitaba ansiosa. "Solo un poco más", se decía. "Solo un poco más y podré hacerte mío… Seremos uno solo", repetía como un juramento que honraría fervientemente al tener a Peter unido a su alma.

Se apartó un poco para mirar a Peter, encontrando la más provocadora expresión que le hubiera visto antes: su rostro sonrojado se fruncía y deformaba por el goce, al tiempo que entreabría la boca al exhalar gemidos que le pedían más. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse al margen habiendo visto tan exquisita reacción?

—¡MNGAHH!… Por… Todos los dioses… Ahh… —Peter sintió una fuerte oleada de placer cuando Loki hiciera movimientos de tijera abriéndose en su interior.

—Hmm… Ya casi estás listo para mi… —le reveló con una muy perversa sonrisa, clavando un poco más los dedos hasta alcanzar a tocar el punto exacto que hacía polvo la cordura.

—¡AHH! ¡L-Loki!... Cielos… Ahh… Ah… —el castaño gimió al sentir cómo era masajeada su próstata, experimentando una sensación mucho más intensa que antes.

Loki quería darle a probar un poco de lo mucho que iba a disfrutar cuando lo tuviera dentro, así que masajeó un poco más hasta que las punzadas de placer en su entrepierna le indicaron que era el momento perfecto. Además, por ser la primera vez de Peter, podría provocarle un orgasmo prematuro mucho antes de unir sus cuerpos. Así que retiró nuevamente la mano, sacando sus largos dedos húmedos y dejando a Peter con la súplica en su mirada cristalina por haber interrumpido su momento de placer.

—E-Espera… —Peter habló en un hilo de voz agitada, justo al momento en que le tomaba una mano al hechicero, quien ya estaba por acomodarse entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Loki preguntó confundido. Podría jurar que hacía unos instantes Peter le suplicaba con la mirada que lo tomara, y ahora… —¿Quieres que pare?

—No… No, no es eso… —respondió al instante mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Es que hay… El cajón… Yo… Un… —le era un tanto imposible coordinar sus pensamientos con las palabras, pero el lenguaje de señas sirvió para que Loki mirara hacia el cajón del buró que Peter señalaba.

Loki frunció el ceño mostrándose intrigado, pero se acercó al mueble para sacar de él aquello que Peter parecía estarle pidiendo. Y claro, al abrir el cajón entendió lo que su precavido novio trataba de comunicarle.

Con una sonrisa ladina tomó del cajón un lubricante nuevo. De pronto se imaginó a Peter entrando a la farmacia con cara de susto y nerviosismo, se habría acercado al mostrador para pedir aquello que necesitaba con la más grande vergüenza, y seguramente salió como si tuviera una emergencia, padeciendo delirio de persecución por un par de calles.

—Así que… No estabas preparado, ¿verdad? —Loki bromeó un poco, destapando el envase para hacer la prueba al tomar un poco de la sustancia con un par de sus dedos que frotó entre sí.

—Hombre prevenido vale por dos… —Peter contestó de lo más normal, según él, pero lo cierto es que su voz delataba lo ansioso y nervioso que estaba. —Oye… Antes de que pase, yo… Solo…

Aunque las palabras se le disolvieron en la boca, Loki pudo adivinar lo que Peter intentaba decirle. Entendía el temor de una primera vez cuando se es quien recibe al otro, pero como le había dicho antes, no lo lastimaría jamás. Sería paciente y gentil en todo momento, le haría tocar el mismo cielo entre sus brazos y lo cobijaría con el profundo amor que latía fuerte en su corazón.

—No temas, mi dulce amor… Te prometo que será hermoso… —se inclinó para besar la comisura de sus labios mientras se iba acomodando entre sus piernas.

—Te amo… —Peter declaró en medio de un suspiro, confiando plenamente en las palabras de su novio.

—Y yo a ti… Solo a ti… —Loki le aseguró, notando un brillo enamorado en la mirada de Peter que lo flechó por milésima vez.

El hechicero se irguió sobre sus rodillas y empapó su erección de lubricante que repartió por todo el largo con su mano ante la mirada ansiosa del castaño. Luego humedeció un poco la entrada de Peter, quien exhaló en medio de una risilla por lo frío de la sensación en contraste con la calidez de su cuerpo.

Loki dejó el resto del lubricante sobre el buró y alzó las piernas de Peter para colocarlas sobre sus caderas. Acercó su pelvis y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la entrada lubricada, exhalando un gemido con tintes de gruñido placentero. Poco después, tomó su erección con la mano derecha y dirigió el glande a la entrada haciendo suave presión y retirando, así un par de veces más, y después empujó lo suficiente para insertarlo.

—Ngh… —Peter se quejó despacio, sintiendo una nueva incomodidad pues el glande era más grueso que dos dedos en su interior. Aun así, no dejó de tomar profundos respiros, ni de aferrarse a las sábanas con sus manos presintiendo lo que vendría.

—Tranquilo… —sugirió el ojiverde y lentamente fue empujando para ir metiendo su miembro en aquella entrada que lo iba recibiendo con presión y calor, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos graves entre más se deslizaba en su interior. —Mngh… Agh…

Peter había cerrado los ojos en busca de concentrarse para no tensar de más el cuerpo, aunque resultaba un tanto complicado hacer de cuenta que no notaba el grosor ni la longitud de su novio. Aun así, trataba de relajarse y memorizar tantos bellos momentos juntos, como la primera vez que se miraron y supieron que había algo más, su primera cita, el primer beso… El primer "Te amo".

Todas esas emociones que iban despertando en su corazón, mientras más compartía su tiempo con Loki, cobraban un sentido tan grande y especial que ni siquiera se comparaba con el momento en que adquirió sus poderes arácnidos, o cuando Liz aceptó ir al baile con él aquella vez, poco antes de que Loki llegara a su vida y la volteara de cabeza. En su corazón sabía que era lo correcto, no tenía dudas ni cuestionamientos, solo verdades, las mismas verdades que veía en el fondo de aquella mirada esmeralda.

A cada centímetro que Loki se adentraba en su cuerpo lo marcaba como suyo, y era lo que Peter más deseaba, pertenecerle por completo, sin reservas, porque solo con él podía sentirse pleno en todo sentido, tal como estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante donde al unirse formaban un todo. El hechicero también compartía ese pensamiento, Peter era todo para él y poder unirse finalmente de aquel modo era la sensación más hermosa que jamás hubiera sentido.

Loki se detuvo a medio camino para darle un respiro al castaño, honrando su promesa de ser cuidadoso en todo momento. Peter soltó un jadeo con tintes de quejido, teniendo el ceño fruncido y perlas de sudor adornando su frente, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente y su corazón retumbaba con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —Loki preguntó, acariciando una de las mejillas de su tierno chiquillo agitado.

—Mhm… —Peter abrió sus ojos cristalinos y asintió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Loki. —Estoy bien… Solo… Nmh… Necesito un momento…

—Descuida… Esperaré... —le respondió comprensivo y se inclinó para besarlo despacio, llevando la mano que acariciaba esa mejilla sonrojada hacia el miembro de Peter para masturbarlo, ayudándole así a distraerse un poco.

Peter correspondió sin dudar aquel beso que servía como distracción y consuelo, al tiempo que sus manos se enredaban entre los negros cabellos de su amado novio, quien pronto comenzó a provocarle placer con el toque de su mano sobre su erección, haciéndole suspirar y gemir al ir dejando que sus caricias le ganaran terreno a la incomodidad.

—Voy a moverme un poco más… —Loki anunció contra los labios ajenos, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño. —Relájate…

Volvió a incorporarse sobre sus rodillas, alzó los muslos de Peter y salió de su interior para luego empujar despacio, abriéndose paso lentamente entre las paredes calientes que le hacían morderse el labio inferior por la sensación tan deliciosa que le provocaba la presión. Por su parte, Peter contenía el aire y lo iba liberando entre jadeos que se cortaban por el esfuerzo, terminando por morder el dorso de su mano derecha en el último tramo.

—¡Mnnagh! —Peter exhaló en tono de agonía, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto Loki quedara completamente unido a su cuerpo.

El castaño empezó a respirar con agitación, quedándose quieto por unos instantes donde mantuvo los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, percibiendo que su novio pasaba los brazos por debajo de sus muslos y se inclinaba. Tuvo que abrir los ojos para pedirle con una mirada suplicante que esperara un poco más, pues todavía no se sentía listo. Sin embargo, Loki no se movería de todas formas, solo quería mimarlo un poco mientras se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro.

—Toma tu tiempo… Me moveré cuando me lo permitas… —dicho aquello, Loki reclamó un beso apasionado, colando su lengua en la boca ajena para enredarse con la otra que le recibía gustosa en medio de una danza húmeda y acalorada. Mentiría si dijera que no le estaba costando mantener la cordura sintiéndose tan excitado como estaba, pero no forzaría a Peter a seguirle el ritmo en su primera vez. Había esperado semanas enteras por ese momento, podría esperar unos minutos más.

Peter se dejó llevar por el beso, y poco a poco la confianza y el placer volvieron a él, recordándole que aquel acto de amor era algo maravilloso, lo más sublime del universo, y que una breve incomodidad valía la pena para poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Beso a beso, caricia a caricia, el fuego de su pasión se acrecentaba, y a cada instante que sentía a Loki en su interior, su deseo por ser suyo le hacía volar la mente más allá de lo imaginable.

De nuevo Loki masturbó a Peter sin dejar de comerle los labios, sintiendo de pronto un espasmo alrededor de su miembro que le hizo gemir en tono grave y experimentar un dulce estremecer de pies a cabeza. Probaría con moverse un poco para tantear el terreno, siempre buscando el consentimiento de su bello ángel.

—Me moveré ahora… —avisó al romper el beso y hablar sobre sus labios húmedos.

—Confío en ti… —Peter volvió a depositar plenamente su confianza en Loki, mirándolo con la ilusión de un chico enamorado que hizo latir con fuerza el corazón del hechicero.

—Te amo, Peter… —Loki declaró dándole otro beso, uno tierno y amoroso esta vez, al tiempo que dio una suave embestida, apenas impulsando sus caderas para probar la aceptación del castaño, quien se quejó ligeramente. Se detuvo y siguió besándolo ahora en el cuello, se pegó más a su cuerpo y repitió la acción, clavándose un poco más adentro, logrando hacer gemir de placer a Peter.

Con la certeza de que no habría ningún problema, Loki embistió con más seguridad y constancia sin dejar de ser delicado, gimiendo a la par de su chiquillo cuando su interior cediera finalmente.

—Ahh… L-Loki… Mmnh… —el castaño había dejado atrás el breve lapsus de incomodidad y ahora comenzaba a disfrutar las delicias de un placer sublime.

Peter no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, era tan perfecto que parecía como uno de sus tantos sueños eróticos, pero esta vez era real. Estaba haciendo el amor con Loki por primera vez y era hermoso. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo, cada una de las sensaciones que corrían por su piel, ese fuego en las venas, sus latidos desbocados, el delirio con el que su mente se nublaba segundo a segundo… Todo eso no era otra cosa que la más fascinante y loca de sus experiencias hasta ahora vivida.

—Umngh… Ahh, Peter… —Loki gimió su nombre en una de las oleadas de placer que le subían por la espina dorsal y hacían palpitar su erección, complacido igualmente de escuchar a su novio llamándolo en medio de su pasión.

El hechicero no se perdía un solo instante de los gestos que su extasiado Peter hacía. Verlo y escucharlo gozar sin pudor alguno era un incentivo poderoso que lo motivaba para no dejar de penetrarlo una y otra vez, reclamando su cuerpo y todo lo que él era como suyo. Le pertenecía, ahora y siempre, y se daba cuenta al ver en su mirada avellana tan transparente y cristalina la súplica constante, el deseo de más, las ansias de ser llenado completamente, mientras que sus labios de un color cereza encendido dejaban escapar los más ardientes gemidos en busca de obtener lo que anhelaba.

—Te… Te ahh… Te amo… —Peter confesó completamente entregado a la pasión, hechizado por esa verde mirada que lo penetraba del mismo modo, con ganas de llevarlo a sentir lo que era tocar el cielo, ese Valhalla que esperaba por ellos para darles el más preciado tesoro de estar unidos hasta alcanzar el clímax que tanto ansiaban.

—También te amo… Ngh… Más que a mi propia vida… —Loki correspondió con fuego corriendo por sus venas. La mente se le nublaba y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se entrelazaba su destino con el de Peter, entre latidos que llevaban el mismo compás y miradas con las que se juraban amarse por toda la eternidad.

Era tan hermoso poder unirse de aquella forma, ser uno solo, sentirse como uno solo más allá del cuerpo. Estaban destinados a encontrarse, no tenían dudas de ello, y cada día se convencían más de que así estaba escrito. Lo sentían como la más grande verdad, como la única revelación que daba sentido a sus vidas.

De un momento a otro, el hechicero detuvo las embestidas tan solo para sujetar a Peter de la cintura y alzarse junto con él, aun quedando de rodillas sobre la cama. El castaño se sujetó de sus hombros y entonces Loki lo acorraló contra la cabecera para retomar las embestidas, esta vez siendo un poco más profundas por la posición.

—¡AHH! ¡MNGHAAH! —Peter se aferró de la espalda de Loki totalmente extasiado, dejando huella de sus uñas al arañar la nívea piel ardiente de su novio, quien gruñó y correspondió al morderle el cuello hasta dejar una marca que más tarde pasaría del rojo al violeta. —Mmmh… Ahh… Más… Dame… Dame más… Umgh…

—Mngh… Tenías razón, ahh… Estás… Volviéndome loco… —el hechicero susurró al oído de Peter, totalmente perdido en la lujuria de estar penetrando ese virginal cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía. Y cómo no perder el juicio con esa forma en que la estrechez de Peter lo apretaba, haciéndole experimentar la plenitud de estar conectados en cuerpo y alma.

—Jah… Dije… Muy loco… —corrigió en medio de una sonrisa burlona, y sin previo aviso contrajo su interior, provocando que Loki gimiera excitado y enterrara los dedos de una de sus manos en su cadera, mientras que se recargaba en la pared con el brazo libre, pegando así más el cuerpo al de su chiquillo sin dejar de penetrarlo.

Peter también gimió al unísono con su novio por su muy atinada idea. Y aprovechando que tenía cerca al hechicero, se fue de lleno a morder su cuello para dejarle marcas de posesión, tal como él había dejado en su piel, entre que sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, yendo hacia abajo para apretarle los glúteos y presionarlos contra su propio cuerpo.

—Mngrr… Dioses, Peter… —Loki se preguntaba si había manera de ponerse más duro. Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para averiguarlo, pues entre las mordidas en su cuello, las embestidas, los gloriosos gemidos de su chico y las caricias con que Peter le provocaba, no fue de esperarse que su miembro ahí dentro se endureciera un poco más.

—Oh, cariño… Así me gusta… Mnh… —el arácnido jadeaba al oído de Loki, sintiendo la erección de su novio crecer y palpitar deliciosamente en su interior. Incluso la humedad por el lubricante y el pre seminal ya hacía sonar las embestidas de un modo bastante pervertido que le prendía más a Peter. —Dámelo todo, amor… Ahh…

—Hmmg… Cada palabra tuya… Mnnh… Cada deseo… Cada súplica… Ahh… Son órdenes para mi… —le buscó los labios para besarlo, pausando un momento las embestidas y así poder salir del interior de Peter. Hizo que volvieran a tenderse sobre la cama, aunque giró a Peter de costado para colocarse detrás de él.

Entonces, Loki se acercó nuevamente al castaño, atrayéndolo por la cintura mientras le besaba la espalda y subía por su cuello, al tiempo que le alzaba la pierna derecha para frotar su miembro húmedo contra la entrada. Peter había flexionado el brazo derecho para sujetarse de la nuca del hechicero, al tiempo que buscaba contacto frotando su trasero contra la gruesa erección de su novio.

—Loki… —ya no resistía más, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Todo lo que me pidas… Será tuyo… —entre susurros al oído de su novio se fue introduciendo nuevamente en su cálido interior, exhalando de satisfacción al volver a sentir la presión alrededor de su miembro con el que pronto retomó las embestidas.

Peter se deshacía en gemidos ansiosos que resonaban por cada esquina de la habitación. Estaba sintiendo el placer más delicioso de todos los tiempos, y era fascinante. Cada vez que Loki lo penetraba con esa pasión y deseo su juicio se perdía un poco más. Estaba de rodillas ante el Dios del Engaño, metafóricamente hablando, pues en realidad tenía a Loki detrás de él, amándolo hasta el límite.

—Mmm… Sí… Ahh… —por instinto, Peter empezó a masturbarse al ritmo de las embestidas, percibiendo que las oleadas de placer iban en aumento, tal como el calor y el latido de su corazón. —¡AAH! —de pronto, arqueó la espalda y dejó de masturbarse para arrugar la sábana entre sus dedos, igual que jalaba un poco las mechas negras del cabello de Loki.

—Mmm sí… Ahí está… —el hechicero tenía una sonrisa gozosa y maliciosa en sus labios al haber topado de lleno con la próstata de Peter, arrancando de su dulce novio un gemido extasiado y una contracción interna de lo más exquisita.

—Ha-Hazlo… Hazlo otra vez… Por fav… Ahh… Ah… —Peter ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentir de nuevo esa delirante sensación. Estaba llegando al clímax, cada embestida certera lo iba acercando a ese momento cumbre que tanto ansiaba.

—Peter… Me tienes… Ngh… Completamente, ahh… —Loki seguía hablándole al oído, aprovechando para morderle el contorno mientras aumentaba la velocidad y colaba una de sus manos en busca de masturbar al castaño, notando lo duro y mojado que ya estaba. —Umgh… Ahh… Estás cerca…

¿Qué si lo estaba? Ya podía sentir los espasmos en el interior de Peter y el pre seminal empapando su mano, además de escuchar los cuantiosos gemidos de su chiquillo que aumentaban de frecuencia cada vez más.

—Ahh… L-Loki… Amor… Ahh… Estoy… Casi… Mnnh… —Peter no podía silenciarse, ya le era imposible no disfrutar del momento tan intenso que le tenía vuelto loco. Su cuerpo estaba listo para entregarse al más puro final, su corazón bombeaba frenético y los cosquilleos en su vientre presagiaban lo que no tardaría en suceder.

—Mngh… Peter… Peter… Agh… —Loki estaba en las mismas condiciones que su chiquillo. El placer era demencial, ya no le quedaba una sola gota de cordura, solo quería llegar al clímax junto a Peter y alcanzar juntos la cima de su ardiente pasión. —Amor mío… Ngh… Ahh…

—Loki… Ahh… Yo… Mmh… —sin poder resistir más, Peter dejó que todo ese placer se desbordara al arquear la espalda justo en el momento en que su orgasmo se disparó. —¡MNGAHH! —su interior se contrajo en fuertes espasmos y su miembro estalló entre la mano de Loki, quien al unísono liberó un gemido de total plenitud.

—¡AHHGMN! —el hechicero se aferró del castaño entre jadeos ansiosos, abrazándolo con desesperación mientras se derramaba y llenaba el interior de Peter con su tibia semilla, percibiendo los deliciosos espasmos que succionaban su miembro como si su novio quisiera exprimirle hasta la última gota.

Se quedaron así por unos instantes más, unidos en todos los sentidos, disfrutando plenamente del maravilloso momento que juntos alcanzaron y que los tenía con la mente volando, mientras intentaban regular su agitada respiración y calmar el frenético latir de sus corazones.

Peter no había tenido jamás un orgasmo tan intenso ni tan malditamente placentero. ¿Era normal sentirse así de ligero y vivo, como si hubiera entrado a una dimensión donde no existiera el tiempo ni el espacio, y tampoco gravedad? La expresión de total satisfacción en su rostro perlado y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas respondían a esa pregunta, pues no estaría tan relajado de no ser algo natural. Y aún perdido en ese limbo de plenitud, Peter podía notar su interior siendo llenado por la semilla de Loki, provocando que sonriera complacido pese a seguir flotando entre nubes de algodón.

Loki también permanecía quieto, deleitándose con el éxtasis que lo llevó a experimentar el más puro y delirante de los placeres, mientras de modo inconsciente su mano empapada por el semen de Peter lo acariciaba, asegurándose de que no se había guardado nada, obteniendo como premio un poco más de esa semilla tibia que brotó del glande. Suspiró completamente satisfecho, frotando su frente contra la nuca húmeda de su chiquillo antes de darle un beso en aquella zona y luego otro en su hombro, uno más en el cuello y terminando por tomarle del mentón con la otra mano para besar sus labios tiernamente.

El castaño correspondió gustoso aquel beso lleno de ternura y calidez, acoplando sus labios a los de su novio en busca de reforzar esa unión física y emocional. Beso a beso, el acelerado latir de sus corazones fue controlándose, trayendo consigo calma y cordura. Y aunque ambos quisieran quedarse así por horas, debían separarse antes de que las cosas pudieran complicarse un poco.

—Tengo que salir ahora… —Loki susurró contra los labios de Peter, dándose un momento para rozar la punta de su nariz con la de su hermoso chiquillo.

—De acuerdo… —Peter asintió, robándole primero otro beso.

Despacio, el hechicero fue retirando su miembro, deslizándose fuera con facilidad por lo lubricado que estaba ahí dentro, escuchando de pronto un leve gemido del castaño por lo sensible de la zona. El morbo le hizo mirar la entrada que poco antes le había recibido, notando que se contraía, pero también que parte de su semilla se escapaba y escurría sobre la piel del castaño para terminar manchando la sábana, haciéndole sonreír bastante complacido.

—¿Seguro que no te quedaste seco? —el arácnido mencionó al sentir escurrir el semen entre sus piernas, bufando como si estuviera reprochándole el exceso.

—No me culpes… Además, eso fue obra tuya. —se lavó las manos con una expresión por demás cínica, tendiéndose a un lado del castaño, quien de inmediato se giró sobre la cama buscando acomodarse sobre el pecho de su insaciable hechicero.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no te dije que te vaciaras dentro de mí… —contestó entre risas y una expresión juguetona, viva y plena que sin duda encantó al ojiverde. —Hazte responsable de tus actos.

—Me hago responsable… Pero tú también debes hacerte responsable de lo que provocas. —Loki devolvió igualmente descansado, acariciando dócilmente la espalda de Peter con una mano mientras la otra le despejaba el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente. —¿Todo bien?

—Uhmm… Mhm… Sí, todo bien. —y aunque se notaba muy seguro, de pronto hizo un mohín como si estuviera evaluando alguna sensación que le causara cierta incomodidad.

Loki no preguntó más y deslizó su mano hacia la espalda baja, donde sobó despacio al tiempo que emanaba un poco de su magia curativa. No quería que Peter padeciera algún malestar como consecuencia de su apasionado encuentro. Ante tal detalle de cuidado por parte del hechicero, Peter no hizo más que enamorarse todavía más de Loki. Cómo no amarlo tanto, si lo cuidaba y procuraba en todo momento con esa gentileza que solo él podía jactarse de provocar.

—Gracias… —Peter se acercó para darle un casto beso que fue correspondido al instante. —Por cuidarme y amarme así como lo haces.

—No podría ser de otra forma… Eres todo lo que tengo. Mi más grande anhelo... El motivo por el que despierto cada día, tan solo para verme reflejado en tus ojos... Soy yo quien debe agradecer que seas parte de mi mundo. —declaró acariciando una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Peter.

—Hm… Me encanta cuando hablas así. —admitió junto con una sonrisa boba, sintiendo su corazón lleno de amor e ilusión. —Siendo justos… Creo que ambos tenemos cosas que agradecernos el uno

al otro... Y siendo más justos, debemos agradecer al destino que hizo posible que nuestros caminos se cruzaran.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque… Hubiera preferido que tuvieras otros padres.

—¡Oye! —claro que el reclamo de Peter no se hizo esperar con una sonrisa entre divertida e indignada. —Son buenos padres. Es natural que les preocupe con quien estoy. Soy su único hijo, ¿recuerdas?... Pero tienes razón, papá Tony exagera un poco. —suspiró cansinamente, recargando la barbilla sobre el pecho de su novio y empezando a hacer círculos en la piel con su índice.

—Bastante, diría yo. —Loki usó un ligero tono de reproche, alzando luego la mirada al techo y pasando su brazo derecho bajo la nuca. —Como sea… Tarde o temprano me aceptará. Stephen ya lo hizo y eso es un avance. —volvió a mirar a Peter, dejando de emanar su magia sobre la espalda baja del chico.

—Exacto, llevas la mitad del terreno ganado y eso es mucho mejor que nada… Pero mientras llega el día en que tú y papá Tony hagan las pases, será mejor que no sospeche sobre nuestro nidito de amor, y menos aún, que robaste mi sagrada virginidad. —sentenció al tiempo que colocaba su índice izquierdo sobre los labios risueños de Loki. —Sé que te encantaría decírselo para ver su cara, y sé también que te resultaría muy divertido ver cómo le da un posible infarto, pero si haces eso, olvídate de volver a la "cueva arácnida" por tiempo indefinido.

Loki no pudo más que echarse a reír con la ocurrente forma que tuvo Peter de advertirle lo que pasaría si tentaba de más a su suerte.

—No es para que te rías, ¡hablo en serio! —el castaño le miró con cierta seriedad en medio de su jovial expresión.

—Hmhmhm… No lo dudo, amor mío. Es solo que… ¿La "cueva arácnida"? ¿En serio?

—¿Tienes algo mejor? —retó alzando una ceja.

—Ahm… ¿Qué tal…? ¿El pozo de los deseos prohibidos o el sótano de la perdición? ¿La madriguera? ¿El portal del amph? —fue enlistando con burla en su tono de voz ante la negativa de Peter, quien lo silenció con un beso fugaz.

—Ya cierra el pico. Es la "cueva arácnida" y fin de la discusión. —sentenció con una mirada autoritaria, aunque se veía demasiado adorable como para tomarse en serio su severidad. —Mejor enséñame a decir cosas en asgardiano.

—¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? —le miró entretenido después de su "regaño".

—Uhm… ¿Cómo se dice corazón? —se le ocurrió preguntar, luego de sentir el latir acompasado del corazón de Loki bajo su palma.

—Hjerte.

—¿J-Jargte? —el primer intento de Peter no fue para nada exitoso.

—Cerca, pero debes pronunciarlo como si fuera la j fuera una i, omite la h. Después, pronuncia er como si tuviera un acento francés y termina como suena: te.

—Iergte. —hizo un nuevo intento. Ahora se escuchaba un poco mejor por lo que repitió una vez más. —¿H-jer-te?

—Correcto. —ante la aprobación del hechicero, Peter sonrió complacido, repitiendo una vez más la palabra en voz baja.

—Ahora… ¿Cómo se dice te amo? —su expresión era de suspicacia, pues al mismo tiempo le estaba declarando su amor, provocando una sonrisa sincera en su novio.

—Jeg elsker deg. —Loki mencionó, atrayendo a Peter para darle un suave beso en los labios, dejando a un lado la presunción para ser cálido y tierno, haciendo que el castaño se derritiera por completo.

—Me tomará… Un tiempo… Decirlo correctamente… —confesó entre el beso.

—Hmhm… Valdrá la pena esperar… "Tanto como valió esperar por este momento".

Las palabras salieron sobrando, prefiriendo hablar por medio de besos en los que juraban amarse por toda la eternidad, sin importar quien los señalara, porque no hay imposibles cuando dos almas están destinadas a encontrarse, más allá de todo impedimento y juicio de aquellos que no dan por cierta la verdad que los une. Y a ellos los unía la profunda verdad de un amor más grande que cualquier otro, más fuerte e inquebrantable, tan sólido, que ni siquiera el paso del tiempo lo podría corromper.

Eran el uno para el otro, el complemento perfecto, lo supieron en cuanto cruzaron sus miradas y se dejaron ver cada uno como realmente eran en su interior, sin máscaras ni poses, sin nada que esconder. Pero con mucho para dar y compartir, porque ya estaba escrito que su historia debía contarse.

**.-. Fin .-.**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Les agradezco que se dieran el tiempo para leer esta historia, siéntanse libres de promocionarla si fue de su agrado para que el mundo se llene de más seguidores del Spiderfrost ;)  
Nos vemos después con otra creación, que tal vez tarde en aparecer, pero por aquí desfilará sin falta. Cuídense y que tengan un lindo fin de semana, ciao ciao.


End file.
